Father, Mother, and four very muscular teens
by littlebabyturtlelove
Summary: Based off of the 2003-2007 series. In a way, different universe to my story "Mother, Father, and four little babies!" Head off with Arinna as she endures many adventures with her sons, and good friend, Splinter.(Episodes may not go in perfect order, read bottom of chapter one for more info.)"It is hard being the mother of four... especially if they are teenage mutant ninja turtles"
1. Season 1 Episode 1 Things Change

**_Wahoo! Alright, I couldn't resist staring up the 2003-2007 series with Arinna in it. For those who might be confused on what is going on, this is a story where the boys have a mother named Arinna. She found Splinter/ the turtles the day they were mutated and have stayed with them ever since, slowly growing into the boy's Mother Figures.  
_**

**_To start of, no, there is no romance going on between Splinter and Arinna. They just so happen to have the same sons... yeah..._**

_Well, well, well, what do we have here? I suppose you're here to hear a story, aren't you? Well, I have many stories, I'm afraid you're going to have to be more specific. _

_Hmm?_

_You want to hear the story about the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? _

_Hehe, well, I know that story very well. I'm in it after all. _

_What's with that look? Yeah I was in it! I've been in it for the past 15 years. _

_Oh wait, maybe I should introduce myself first. _

_Hello, my name is Arinna. I once went by the name Arinna Kentins, but I left that name behind long ago, along with my old life. _

_Currently I am living under the city of New York, in the sewers. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. _

_Why in the world would I live down there? Well, I don't exactly live alone down here. _

_I live here with my dear friend and four sons. They are… what you say, unique. My dear friend nor my sons can go up to the surface world for many reasons. _

_One being that they are either giant mutant rats or giant mutant turtles. So yeah, walking freely on the surface is a no go. _

_That doesn't stop them from enjoying life as it is though. Such as right now. My dear friend, who is known as Splinter, is currently having an exercise with my sons. _

"Remember, to be a true ninja you must become one with the shadows. Darkness gives the ninja power, while light reveals the ninja's presence." Splinter held out his staff, balancing a single candle on the end of it.

The room, shrouded with darkness, was illuminated by that single candle.

I stood towards the side of the room, watching from the shadows. _They _would be making their move soon.

"Now. Can you extinguish this flame, without revealing yourselves?" Splinter challenged, closing his eyes, as if to begin meditation.

In a quick set of motions, Splinter flicked the candle up, moving the stick to his side to hold the flame in his hands.

To the left, something moved, diving towards the candle. Splinter brought his hand back, avoiding the form.

The purple banded form crashed into the wall, his weapon, a Bo staff, flying away from him.

"Too noisy Donatello." Splinter smiled fondly towards the figure.

Another figure arose from the shadows, his movements similar to Donatello's. He jumped towards Master Splinter and the candle, hoping to distract him with his orange nunchucks. Splinter rose to his feet, flipping the new form over his shoulder.

The orange-banded figure gasped, flying straight into Donatello, who had just begun to get up.

"Hey!' Donatello yelled.  
"Sorry." The orange-banded turtle mumbled.

"Too clumsy Michelangelo." Splinter sat back on his knees, closing his eyes yet again.

Un-announced to him, a third form began to stalk him from behind. Creeping ever so slowly forward. After a few seconds, the figure lunged.

Dipping his back forward, Splinter avoiding the attack, letting his attacker fly forward. Hitting the ground, the red-banded figure whirled around, narrowing his eyes. Two Sai blades where in his hands.

Splinter locked eyes contact with him, revealing that he new where the red-banded figure was.

"Ah… don't do it Raphael." I mumbled. Splinter saw him, and would see his attack coming.

Raphael charged forward anyway. As he passed, Splinter placed his stick out, tripping him. Yelling in shock, Raphael slide into Michelangelo and Donatello, who groaned in pain.

"Poor choice Raphael." Splinter mused.

That was at least three. There was one more left. I smirked up towards the ceiling, spotting the blue-banded turtle above. He had been waiting there for at least 10 minutes, patiently waiting for his brothers to strike first and distract his teacher.

With Splinter currently looking at the other three, he made his move and leapt down.

Pulling out his blade, he cut the candle in half, catching the lit part with his blade. Splinter, honestly shocked, stared at the new figure with a small smile pulling at his lips.

The blue-banded turtle rose, lifting the candle up to reveal his face. With a small breath, he blew out the candle, making the room go dark.

Moving my hand, I grabbed the light switch, lifting it up.

"Well done Leonardo." Splinter praised.

Leo smirked triumphantly to his brothers, tossing the burned candle in his hands casually.

"Teachers pet." Raphael grumbled.  
"Ninja drop out." Leo countered, tossing the candle to him.

"Ohhh!" Donatello and Michelangelo cooed, leaning towards their older brother.

Raphael growled, storming towards Leonardo, his older brother, angrily. Leo narrowed his eyes, ready to meet the attack.

I sighed from my spot against the wall. Another day, another fight between those two.

_Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. My four sons. _

_I know what you're thinking._

_ 'Hey, if you're sons are giant mutant turtles, that must make you a turtle too, right?'_

_Nope! I'm a human. I adopted my sons, along with Splinter, who is their father. And NO I am not romantically involved with Splinter either. As I said before, he is my dear friend. _

_We just so happened to adopt the same kids. ^-^ If… that makes sense. _

_Speaking of my kids, perhaps I should introduce them to you? _

_There is my oldest, Leonardo. Bearer of the mighty Katana, two Katanas to be exact (Not sure why he needs to, but oh well), wearer of Blue, and leader of his brothers.. He follows the ways of Bushido strictly, is wiser way beyond his years (Though is still a teenager and makes more mistakes then his brothers realize), and has great honor. I've never seen someone so dedicated to training and protecting his family as he is. He makes Splinter and me very proud. _

_Then there is my second oldest, Raphael. Bearer of the Sais, wearer of red, and as his brothers say, the 'hothead' of the group. Though it is true that he often lets his anger get the better of him, you will never met someone more loyal than him. He is protective of his family, brave, and the strongest of his brothers. It may be hard to see sometimes, but Raphael only wishes to do what is right. _

_After him there is Donatello, the third oldest. Bearer of the Bo Staff, (Blah to you Bo. If you didn't already know, I am not a big fan of the Bo Staff. We've had… bad history. Anyway-) wearer of purple, and the brains to the team. He's a genius with a level head and kind heart. Would gladly run into a burning building if it meant he could help someone. At the age of 4, he had already constructed his own toaster! He'll do great things for the world. _

_Finally, there is my youngest. Hehe, Michelangelo. Bearer of the Nun Chucks, wearer of orange, and the party guy. Though it is hard to get him to focus on his training instead of his video games, his heart is pure. His great obsession with super heroes often leaves him wishing he could be one himself and protect the city, which is an admirable quality. He is kind, and although his brothers don't seem to realize it, he holds the family together in amazing ways. You just can't help but smile when he around. _

"My sons." Splinter scolded, pulling me out of my thoughts. With a small sigh, he shook his head. "My sons. If you are to become true ninja, you must work harder."

The boys rushed to kneel before their Sensei, staring at him as he talked.

"You're path in life will not be an easy one. The outside world will not be a friendly place." He motioned to the ceiling.

I stepped forward, crossing my arms. _He was right. It would be very hard to have the world except the boys for who they were. They would be ridiculed, out casted, hunted and- What the- what is Michelangelo doing?_

Looking towards my youngest, I sighed to see his head moving around, following the movement of a fly. _Of course, he was distracted by a fly. _

"You four a different in ways the surface dweller would never understand." Splinter continued, looking over his son's faces. "To survive you must master these skills I test you. The Ninjitsu art of stealth, and secrecy. You must become Kage, shadow warriors. And you must never be discovered by the outside world-" Splinter paused, frowning when Michelangelo brought his hands out, crushing the fly between his palms.

"Hah!" he gloated, only to diflate when he realized Splinter was staring at him. "…Hehe." He grinned sheepishly.

Splinter sighed, looking over their head to me. I smiled at him, understanding.

_This everyone, is where our tale truly begins. The day our lives changed, forever. _

Splinter stared down at Michelangelo disapprovingly, who grinned sheepishly back, when suddenly the ground began to shack.

The boys stumbled to their feet, looking around with wide eyes.

_Earthquake? Oh well, I guess if it is a small one it would be okay… If we weren't already under ground where it is ten times more dangerous!_

"Whoa, earthquake!" Mikey gasped.

"In New York?" Donnie frowned. "Possible, but not likely."

_Donnie! There isn't time for your large genius brain!_

I reached forward, grabbing his arm and yanking him back before another piece of the ceiling could fall towards him. He looked at me thankfully.

From the sides of the room, the walls began to crack, till something burst through the room. Whipping out their weapons, the boys narrowed their eyes as… small robotic mini dinosaurs. At least, they looked like dinosaurs.

_Hmm, maybe they were some weird chicken with a box like face? It walked on only two legs, so it could be. _

_Oh wait, there is a fight going on, isn't there? I'll just figure it out later. _

"What are those things?" Leo's eyes widened at the sight of them.

"New York city cockroaches?" Mikey guessed with a small smile.

"Whatever they are, they picked the wrong party to crash." Raphael growled, rushing forward to kick one of the robotic beasts back.

As it smashed against the ground, the others seemed to grow angry and charge.

_Hmm, maybe not the best idea to anger them Raphael. _

The boys charged to meet their foes, Donnie using his staff in a baseball like motion. That is until one of the robots caught it between it's teeth.

_Haha, take that Bo staff!_

Donnie lifted the staff high, bringing it back down to smack the beat against the ground.

_Aww, I wanted to see that staff snap. I-I mean… good job Donnie. 0.0 You didn't hear me say that just now. Shhh. _

"Arinna!" Splinter suddenly grabbed my wrist, yanking me back. "You are lost in thought again my friend. Focus!" he commanded.

"…O-Oh yeah." I gawked at him, pulling out my bow and an arrow from bag on my back. "Sorry."

_I can't help it if I get lost in thought. It's what I do._

Taking aim, I shot my bow towards one of the machine's heads, hitting it straight on. "Where did these things come from?" I mumbled, grabbing another arrow to take another shot.

"We can question that later." Splinter swiped his stick forward, hitting back another bot.

"We gotta help Master Splinter and Mom!" I looked up when I heard Leo's voice. Seeing the boys running towards us, knocking down bots as they went, I smiled.

_Turtles to the rescue! Though, I don't really feel like we are struggling or anything. Splinter and me are handling ourselves fine. _

Firing another arrow, I narrowed my eyes at the bots, counting quickly to see how many there were. There were 10 on the ground and a few on the support beams.

…_Support beams?  
Wait a minute. Underground structure, minus it's support beams and you get… splat. _

_"_Boys! Stay back!" I screamed when I saw cracks emerging on the ceiling. Splinter must have seen the same thing and pulled us back towards the opposite wall. Raphael rushed forward regardless of my warning, kicking a few more bots back.

"Raphael! I said stay back!" I screamed at him.

Leo heard my warning, and through the dust in the air, I could see him yank his brother back just in time to dodge the debris falling from above. Diving forward, I tackled Splinter to the ground, smacking my head against the cement.

-000—

_I hate that feeling of being forced to wake up. It is one thing to wake up on your own, it is another when someone comes and wakes you up. _

_The feeling has just never felt right to me. _

_Even now. _

A buzzing noise rang in my ear, and I groaned. It was dark, and my head was throbbing painfully.

After a few seconds a gentle hand came on my shoulder. Opening my eyes, I squinted to see Splinter's face.

"Arinna. Are you alright?" he asked, concerned. Pushing my self to sit up, I rubbed my head.

"Yeah." I said softly, looking forward to the rubble. A soft ringing towards Master Splinter made me look at him. Sitting on his knees, he reached into his robe to pull out the shell cell Donatello had made for him.

Lifting his out, we frowned at it. There had never been any use for the shell cell till now, so neither of us were really sure how to use it. It couldn't be any harder than a normal phone, right?

When the shell shaped phone opened up, we blinked.

"It is working?" Splinter inquired.  
"I think so. Um…. Yeah it should be." I nodded.

_Of course Donnie had to make it different and more complicated than a normal phone._

-00-

Donatello held the phone to his ear, his palms feeling sweaty with anticipation. "Come one Master Splinter… pick up." He pleaded.

"_Hmm… Which button do you press to answer this thing?" _Splinter's voice rang out. Donnie grinned with his brothers, happy to hear their Father's voice.

"_I think it is on." _Their mother's voice rang out.

_"Is it now? I can't tell. Do I press this button?"_ A few sounds of buttons be clicked could be heard. "_Hello?"_

"Master Splinter!" Leo sighed with relief snatching the phone from Donnie's grip. Pressing speaker, he blinked at the sound of his Mother and Father fumbling over the phone. "Master Splinter, are you alright?' he asked.

"_Hello." _Splinter tried again, a little louder.

"_Maybe you didn't answer it? Here, let me see." _Arinna spoke.

"_Perhaps it is that red button?"_

"_No that is the volume… I think. Why is this thing so complicated? I don't even understand how you close this thing! Donatello you are too smart for your own good!"_

Donatello smiled a bit, chuckling at his father and mother.

_"Stupid device." _Splinter grumbled.

"N-No Master Splinter you don't… It's okay…. Master Splinter." Leo said, hoping to catch their attention. "Don't close the phone Mom.'

"_Here let me see your walking stick." _Arinna said.

"_I don't think hitting it will fix the problem Arinna." _Splinter said with a chuckle.

_"Maybe it is upside down then? Hello? Helloooooo? Nope. Oh hey wait… no, that's not right. I've some how ended up at pictures." _Arinna whined

_"Oh I see. Oh look at that one." _Splinter announced

_"Aww, that picture of Mikey is so cute! I'm so keeping that!" _their mother squealed. "_Hey wait, why do you have this picture but I don't?"_

"Mom." Leo sighed.

"_I'm not sure." _Splinter admitted.

"_Liar. You've been holding out on me. Oh! Oh my gosh look at this one. Aww, look at Leo. He is so cute, cuddling with his little teddy bear."_

Leo flushed red. "M-Mom!" he yelled slightly, panicked. Behind him, his brothers smirked.

"Teddy bear?" Raphael snickered.

"Shut up." Leo glared at him. "Mom!"

Raph, Don, and Mikey looked at each other, trying to hold back their laughs as their leader struggled to explain to their clueless parents that the phone was in fact on and working.

_"Oh hey, maybe it is the button with the… fish icon? Why is there a fish icon on this thing?" _Arinna questioned.

"Mom… Mom! Mom you don't have to press anything! You… you already picked up." Leo sighed, humiliated.

"…_Oh. Leo? I did? Really?" _She gasped.

"…Yes."

"_Oh…hehe." _Arinna chuckled nervously.

"_Leonardo. What ever those mechanical menaces are, they have managed to eat through the support structure of our home. We must leave right away. Meet us at the old drainage junction on South Point." _Splinter commanded.

"Right. We'll meet you there sensei." Leonardo nodded.

_"You know the way, right?" _Arinna called from the other line.

"Yes." Leo blinked.

"_Oh okay, don't get lost. Keep an eye on your brothers."_

"I will Mom."

"_Don't talk to strangers."_

"I-I wont." Leo frowned, confused to who he would possibly run into in the sewers.

"_Okay good. You're in charge. Met you there honey. Love you."_

_"_I love you too Mom." Leo chuckled softly, hanging up the phone.

-000-

"Alright." I jumped to my feet, dusting myself off. "Are you sure you are alright?" I looked to Splinter.  
"Yes, I am fine. We should continue forward." We exchanged nods before moving through the tunnel.

_It took a while, but we managed to make our way to the old drainage junction. _

_It was… sort of sad really. Having to leave our home behind. We had made so many memories there. _

_Though, I guess that is how life it. You leave old places to visit new ones and make new memories. _

_Like this one. _

_"_The old Drainage junction." Splinter smiled when we reached it. Looking around, I frowned to see the boys were not here.

_It was odd. They had the quicker path to get here. They should have beaten us. Unless, one of the tunnels had been blocked. _

"Now, where are our sons?" Splinter inquired.

"Knowing them…" I trailed off with a sigh. "Probably doing something they shouldn't."

"Most likely." Splinter agreed, looking towards the ground. Narrowing his eyes, he gasped when the ground began to crack. "Arinna." He grabbed my arm, yanking me back just in time before more of those robotic machines burst out form the ground.

_They just popped out of the ground… like daisies!_

_…Sorry, Mulan reference. _  
"These guys again?" I gawked, moving into a defensive stance. "Where are these things coming from?"

"For now, let us focus on their attacks," Splinter advised.

"Right." Leaping back, just in time to dodge a robot, I kicked upward, hitting it into the sky.

Letting it fall to the ground, I almost laughed when it landed on a few of its companions.

Firing a few arrows, I punched and kicked anything that came my way.

_It was honestly exhausting, and not to mention rude. _

_We have done nothing to these robots, so why were they attacking us?_

_Wait, they were robots. That must mean that someone was controlling them. That still didn't make much sense though. Who would come after us though? _

_Or maybe, we weren't it's targets, but just so happened to be in the way? _

_Either reason didn't matter. All I know is that these things attacked my family and destroyed my home. That was unforgivable!_

"These things just don't quite." I grumbled, pressing my back to Splinter's as the beasts surrounded us.

"It would seem so." Moving his arm back, he linked with mine. Leaning forward, he pressed himself back, lifting himself onto my back, his legs hanging in the air. Using his legs and tail, I spun in a tight circle so he could hit the machines away with one sweep.

Dropping him back down, we smirked at each other.

"Well done." He praised.  
"Same for you."

"Now who is next-ah!" I stumbled when the ground below us shook.

We gasped as the ground began to collapse below us.

"…So not wicked." I grumbled as the floor gave out. We screamed as we fell down, entering a tunnel that was just below us. We slide down the tunnel, which suddenly changed blue, until we rolled into another open section of the sewer lines.

Rolling a few times before I came to a stop, I groaned. "I've never been a fan of moving to a new house."

"Agreed." Splinter lifted himself up, looking down the tunnel for any sign of trouble. When there was nothing, he held a hand out to me. Taking it gratefully, I winced as the slight tingle of pain in my ankle.

Stepping forward, concerned, Splinter gave me a confused look to why I was in pain.

"I probably fell on it wrong." I shook it a bit. "I don't think it is that bad."

"Good." Splinter helped lead me down the tunnel. "We should move a little bit further, then we shall pause to rest, to examine it more closely."

I nodded in agreement, letting him lead me down the path. As we moved father down, my eyes widened when we came closer to a sort of… entrance?

We both gasped when we came into view of a bright light. Squinting our eyes, we gawked at the sight in front of us.

_…Okay… I take back what I said. Moving isn't too bad. _

_Sure, packing is a drag, and moving the boxes back and forth just as much so. _

_However, going house shopping has always been fun to me. Or in this case, house finding. _

_Which is what we just found now! A perfect home!_

_It was like a miniature lair There were several rooms, by the looks of it, hand built. _

Stepping forward, careful on my ankle, I made a large sweep of the room. The place was beautiful, with little crystals hanging against all the walls.

"This, shall do nicely." Splinter nodded.

"I couldn't agree with you more." I murmured.

-000-0

_After that, and with a little trouble, we climbs back up to the drainage junction to wait for the boys. We waited at least 15 minutes before they came speeding in. _

_In a large truck sort of thing. It looked like one of those armored cars police would use to transport money or other important goods.  
Oh gosh, where did they get it from?!_

We both jumped slightly when a van came crashing through the gates, speeding towards us. Narrowing my eyes, I was prepared for a fight… till my sons appeared from the Van windows.

"Sensei!" Leo grinned, jumping out of the van.

"What the… where did they get a van?' I sighed as they ran towards us.

"Mom! Master Splinter!" Mikey dove into my arms, hugging me tight. "You're okay!' he cheered.

"I see you are alright as well." I smiled, patting his head lovingly. Looking to Splinter, I smiled as I watched him embrace Leonardo while Donatello and Raphael patted his shoulders.

"Yes, I am glad to see you too my sons." Splinter smiled.

"Master Splinter. _So _much has happened today." Leonardo smiled. I could see it in his eyes. He had a great story to tell.

"Yes, for us as well." Splinter mused, looking to me. I grinned, looking towards the robots.

_Tell me about it. _

"Really? What sort of things?" Raphael blinked.

"Many things that we can talk about later. Come, let us go home, so your mother may rest." Splinter smiled sly, motioning for the turtles to follow.

"Home?" Donnie blinked.

"Mom? What happened to your foot?" Mikey pointed to it, worried. Since it was still a little soar, Splinter had kindly wrapped it up a bit, just incase it turned into something more.

Donnie, forgetting the whole 'home' situation, stepped forward. "Let me take a look at that." He said, looking concerned.

"I am fine Donatello." I assured him. "You may take a look at home."

He frowned, rubbing the back of his head.

"But… the robot freaks trashed our pad. Remember?" Raphael said softly, pounding the head of one of the robots.

"Ah yes, that is true." Splinter nodded, moving the hole we fell through earlier. "Do not worry though my sons. I believe your mother and me have found a solution to our current housing problem."

I chuckled a bit. The boys looked at me confused, wondering what it was that Splinter and me weren't telling them.

"Follow me." Splinter motioned, jumping down into the hole.

Shocked, the boys looked at me, unsure.

"Step quickly now." I suggested, moving back into the hole. "And watch your landing."

"Wait Mom, your ankle-" Donnie held out a hand.

"Cannonball!" I cheered, jumping in. The boys looked at each other, before shrugging, and following the both of us.

Reaching the bottom, this time ready for the landing, I flipped up, carefully placing pressure on my foot. Side stepping to the left, I watch as Leonardo rolled in, followed my Donatello, who rolled straight in to him.

"Hey." Leo frowned at him.

"Sorry." Donnie grinned sheepishly, trying to get up, only to have Michelangelo and Raphael topple into the both of them.

"Haha! Wicked slide!" Mikey cackled.

Jumping to their feet, the boys rushed to catch up with us. Moving to stand beside me, Leo frowned.

"How is your ankle?"

_Aww, he is worried. That is so sweet. _

"Fine." I assured.

"I'll have to look at it." Donnie appeared on the other side of me.

_Donnie, my little medic._

"Splinter already did."

"…I would still like to." Donnie looked at my leg.

_He wont give this up, will he? _

"Yeah. I mean um… Donnie specializes in it." Leo agreed. "Better to be safe than sorry, right?"

_Leo too? *sigh* Well, if they are both insisting. _

_"_Alright, when we get home I well let you look at my ankle." I assured. Looking a little relieved, Donnie nodded.

"Um-" I looked forward when Mikey looked up. "No offense Sensei, but this place doesn't seem so amazing." He looked around with a frown.

"Look with your heart Michelangelo, and not your eyes." Splinter explained, lifting up his finger.

"Oh, you boys are going to love it." I smiled joyfully.  
"Really?" Raphael asked questionably.

"I guarantee it." I grinned over my shoulder.

"Uh… Okay." Mikey shrugged, looking at me.  
"Keep walking, we aren't there yet." I quickly moved to Splinter's side. Mikey looked around, taking slow, cautious steps forward.

"Ow!"

I looked back when I heard Mikey whine in pain. He was rubbing the back of his head while his brothers whistled and looked the other way innocently.

"Hey. You just hit me." Mikey pointed an accusing finger at Donatello.

"No I didn't." he shook his head.

_Oh what? Donnie, you hit your brother? _

"Yeah you did!"

"I did not!"  
"Mom!"

"Boys. Stop messing with each other." I shook my head at them.

Sticking their tongues at each other, I heard Donnie mumbled under his breath, "Tattle Tale."

Leo and Raphael nudged the two forward. When we reached the entrance we had found before I turned around to see the boys expressions.

Dumbfounded, they started at the room in awe.  
"Wow!" Mikey gasped.  
"I could really tune this place up!" Donnie grinned, taking a good look around. Rushing forward, the boys began to explore. They scaled the walls to the next floor, looking into every room they could find.

"This room here!" Mikey announced, pointing to one on the top floor. "Mine." Jumping down to Donnie, he yelled. "And where you're standing, also mine!"

Donnie frowned at him, not amused.

"You see my sons. Change is good." Splinter announced, catching all their attention.

"We couldn't agree more Sensei." Leo grinned.

"Good." Splinter smiled at him. Looking to me, I could see a little twinkle in his eyes.

_Oh, I know where this is going. Time to get out the mops!_

_"_So lets see you boys clean up for a change." Master Splinter challenged. "This chamber is filthy."

The boys groaned in protest.

I laughed, placing my hand on Splinters shoulder. "There really is no place like home." I mused.

"Agreed." We exchanged grins, moving to explore more of the rooms, while the boys began to clean up the mess.

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT! ****  
**

**As you all know, there are a lot of episodes in the TMNT 2003-2007 series. Meaning, there are a lot of episodes to go over. Some of you like certain episodes better than others. SO! **

**I'm going to allow this for this story only! When you review, I ask that you send in which episode you would want to see the chapter for next. I will look at what episode you want, and instantly write for it.  
**

**EXAMPLE: Say you like episode 3 in season 5 the most or something, but you don't want to wait forever to read that episode. So what you do is you send me a review or message, which ever one, and say "I want to see TMNT Episode (Blah, which ever episode number) Season (Blah. Which ever season it is).**

**Then I will instantly start writing stuff for it. **

**Meaning, this story wont exactly be in episode order. I will jumped from place to place. I'm only doing this in this story though since there are so many episodes! **

**So, go ahead. Send me which episodes you want to see! :D **


	2. Season1 Episode2part1 A better Mouserap

**Yeah! Okay, so a couple people requested through pm that I publish episode 2 and three next, since they wanted me to introduce April and such. **

**However as I was writing chapter two, it became really long. So I decided to split it up into two parts. So here is part one of episode 2 from Season 1!**

_Well hello there young citizens… or middle aged and old citizens. Which ever you are, it doesn't truly matter; I welcome you either way. _

_Anyway, I see you have come to another exciting journal/mind entry to my life. _

_Or, I suppose this might just be a flash back. _

_Everyone seems to be doing flash backs now a days though, so I'll stick with 'Mental Mind entry'. _

_Maybe I should take out the Mental part? Some might think I'm insane or something since I'm talking to you all through my brain. _

_…Maybe I am insane? _

_Nah! I'm very sane, mostly. So I shall stick with the title I have. _

_Anyway, by the look of you all, I think you were all here once before. A few days ago perhaps?_

_Ah yes, I definitely recognize you there in the front. I'm assuming you, as well as your charming friends, are here to hear part two to my tale, no?_

_Oh look, you even brought popcorn! I love popcorn! Can I have some?_

_No?_

_What? Who brings popcorn to hear a story and doesn't even share with the narrator?_

_…Well fine, be that way. I'll make my own. _

_As it pops in the microwave though I'll begin my tale. _

_It had been at least two days since the home I had lived in for almost 15 years had been destroyed. All because of little machines. _

_They looked cute at first glance, but they were deadly. They almost made mouser chow out of my friend Splinter and me. _

_Though, maybe I should think of the upside? _

_If it wasn't for those little mouser droids, I would never have found this wicked underground hide out! _

_It was amazing, and the boys had really begun to clean it up nicely. Of course, even though we told the boys to clean it up, Splinter and me helped as well. _

_The boys took the rooms up on the second floor, while Splinter and me took the bottom ones. I took the room closest to the kitchen so I could get a quick start on breakfast in the mornings. _

_Besides that, everything was awesome. _

_Donnie added some well-needed lights to the ceiling, while Michelangelo began adding over a million Tvs. I wasn't even sure where he got all of those to be honest. _

Placing around the 14th TV on the stack he had, Mikey grinned in satisfaction.

Above him, pausing to work on blow torching a pipe, Donnie smirked at his brother. "What's the matter Mikey? Can't decide what to watch?"

Ignoring his older brother, Mikey moved to the plug in. "I need more power captain." He quoted, reaching down for them. "The turtle cave must be set for maximum entertainment potential."

Looking wearily at the many Tv's my youngest had set up, I called out for him. "Um, Mikey, maybe you shouldn't-"

Between my sentence, he plugged the wires together.

Expecting something like a power outage to occur, I blinked to find that nothing did. "…Huh." I scratched the top of my head.

_Well, okay then. _

_I didn't know until later that he caused half of New York above to go dark. _

Giggling excitedly, he rushed to grab the remote. Turning the tvs on, he flinched at the high amount of energy that shot out from it.

"Michelangelo." I scolded. "What did I tell you about watching TV?'

He looked at me, frowning. "Uh…" he rubbed his chin. "Oh!" he got to his feet and moved to sit on the couch. "Always stay at least a few feet from the screen so it wont hurt my eyes."

"That's my boy." I patted his head with a grin. "Now… turn that thing off before it blows up the whole lair."

Looking to the blazing screens, he sighed, turning it off.

I chuckled and looked to Splinter, who was sewing back on of the practice dolls that had been ripped. "It is coming along nicely." I smiled, looking at the stitches.  
"Yes. Hopefully it will work properly during training." Splinter nodded in agreement.

Within my chat with Splinter, I heard Donnie approached Michelangelo behind me.  
"Turtle Cave?" my third oldest questioned. "That is so lame."

"What would you call our new digs?" Mikey asked him. "The Shell-ture?" he guessed.

_Haha, that was actually really clever. _

Looking left to right, Donnie thought it over carefully. "Uh… How about, The Sewer of Solitude."

_Hmm, a movie reference and a turtle reference. Bravo._

_"_Terrapin Station?" Mikey grinned.

"The school for gifted reptiles?" Donnie giggled.

"The hall of Nin-Justice!"

_They had both begun to get really into it. It was really cute. _

Covering my mouth, I laughed at them. "You two are goofs. This place already has a name."

They looked at me in surprise.

Splinted nodded, rising to his feet. "We shall call this place, _Home." _He announced.

Smiling, the two nodded.  
"Catchy." My youngest agreed.

Splinter smiled softly at them. "Now, what is keeping Leonardo and Raphael?" he inquired as Donatello moved towards the other side of the room and Mikey lifted up a few extra poles lying around.

"They just went to get the last of our stuff from the old lair." Mikey answered.

_That right. Not everything was destroyed and was still salvageable. _

"If they find it, I hope they bring me back my journal." I mumbled to myself.

"I'm sure they will." Splinter patted my shoulder.

""Yeah." Donnie said across the miniature river canal in the lair. "With how the new Sewer Slider is preforming, they should be back any minute." He paused to look at one of the feet of the mouser bot we collected.

_Not that I would stop him, because I know how much he likes to tinker with machines, but I wish he would keep those things out of the lair. They just freaked me out. _

_Not to mention, they destroyed our old home in only seconds. What if they-_

_Wait, did he say Raphael and Leonardo took the Sewer Slider?_

_"_Donatello." I called to him. "You did show your brothers how to drive the Sewer Slider, right?" I asked, worried in my sons driving abilities since it was usually Donnie that drove.

"Of course Mother." Donnie grinned at me. He paused. "Though… that still doesn't say they will drive it safely."

I sighed. "That is what I am worried about." Moving across the miniature bridge Leo had set up over the water canal earlier this morning, I moved to stand beside my son.

Splinter followed me, and we both stared over his shoulder as he examined the head of the Mouser Bot.

"Even though it is un-active." Splinter spoke up softly. "That thing still makes me un-easy Donatello."

"Agreed." I shuddered. _I mean, it tried to eat Master Splinter. What sort of robot even does that?!_

"This is state of the art robotics sensei." my purple banded son explained. "Brilliant work. I just gotta know what makes it tick."

We exchanged small glances, knowing well what Donatello meant. He was a scientist and engineer, it was who he was.

_So if he could keep it un-active then I could put up with it being in the house. _

Pausing from his work, Donnie looked over his shoulder. "How is your ankle feeling Mom?"

Surprised that he would ask, I grinned. "Great." I lifted it up a bit. After letting Donnie examine it when we reached our new home, we had found that it was slightly sprained.

Meaning I would have to keep it bandaged. I could still walk on it, but Donnie suggested I try to stay off of it as much as possible to help the healing process.

Suddenly from behind us, the Sewer Splicer zoomed in, landing in an open spot in the lair.

Leaping out from the car, Leo helped up a small brown box. "Hey Mikey, good news. Your DVD collection survived." Twirling it on his finger, he tossed it to his younger brother.

"Awesome!" Mikey cheered. "Lets throw in something light on story and heavy on gory!"

"No thank you." I held up my hand, moving to help the boys un-load. _There is only so much horror I can handle in a week, and being attack from giant mouser bots, falling from great heights, and slightly spraining my ankle was definitely enough. _

"Hey mom, look what I found." Raphael lifted up a large brown box that had my name on it. _La GASP! Is that what I think it is?_

"What? You found it? I found it." Leo rushed forward, glaring at his younger brother.

_Oh? What is this? _

"Did not. I was the one ta find it." Raphael narrowed his eyes back.  
"You can't take the credit for something I did Raphael." My oldest reached to take the box from him

"I'm only takin' the credit that is mine cause I found it." Raphael yanked away the box.

_Oh no. Another fight. _

_"_Hand it over!" Leo demanded.  
"Paws off!'

"Boys!" I raised my voice. "It doesn't matter who found it. I thank you both for going back in the first place to get back the rest of our stuff. Or…" I looked to the pile they brought back. "At least what is left of it anyway."

The two glanced at each other, their shoulders relaxing as they both handed me the box. Taking it, I smiled warmly at them.

"Thank you."

Grinning sheepishly, they nodded. "No problem."

Moving towards the steps, I placed the box on the ground. Opening it up, I was happy to see the journals I had kept over the years. Including my latest one, which I had only begun to fill.

_Since meeting the boys, I wanted to write everything down, to go over later, in case I forgot or something. Or you know, until I got old and my memory began to fail me. _

There were even several picture books within the box and a few precious items I kept with my from the boys child hood.

Such as Leonardo's first practice swords, or Raphael first toy motorcycle.

There was even Mikey's old blankie and Donnie's favorite science book from when he was 5.

"Aww." I mused as I scanned over everything.

"Guys!" I heard Donatello yelled over his shoulder. Lifting my head, I could see him motioning for us to gather around the TV screen. "You have to see this."

Rushing forward, I got there just in time to see a broadcast on some scientific presentation.

Currently on the screen, there was a scientist they had zoomed in. "A wise man once said, build a better mouse trap and the world will lead a path to your door."

_What man said that? Hmm, I'll look it up later._

_"_I say, let the path seeking begin!" the scientist smiled at the camera. "Fore I, doctor Backster Stockman, have designed the solution to the cities ever growing rat problem."

_I wonder if Splinter ever felt awkward when people talked about how gross rats were? I mean, Splinter kept himself very clean, but the rest of his kind was known not to. _

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you-" Stockman paused to reveal what was under the sheet next to him. "The ultimate expression of rodent rumination technology. The StockTronic mouser."

The boys gasped at the all to familiar mouser bout that had attacked our home before.

_It was him! It was this, Stockman guy and his machines that attacked our home!_

"I can't believe that the famous Backster Stockman would tried to pass of this killer robot as a good thing." He lifted up the head of the mouse bots.

Taking the head from his brother, Mikey scoffed. "And whats up with those glasses?" sticking his fingers in, he made the mouth of the Mouser bot move. "Dork city!" he made a puppet out of the robot.

With a growl, Raphael moved forward, whipping out his Sai. Slamming his fist into the Tv, he grumbled. "I say we head off to StockTronics and kick some serious shell."

_Oh …Did you really have to break the TV to say that Raphael? _

Before Raphael could get to far, Splinter moved in front of him. "Absolutely not." He announced. He reached his stick out to hit Raphael on the head, who flinched, and stumbled back. "Your last venture to the surface was a disaster." Splinter reminded them. "You can't not afford to be seen by more humans."

_The upside though to their little adventure is that we got a free car! It was a heavily build car too, and Donnie had already begun to make adjustments for it. _

The boys looked at their feet, nodding.

"My Lab assistant, Ms. April O'Neil will release several rats into the simulation chamber." Stockman suddenly said on the screen.

A red head with warm green eyes came onto the screen holding a box. Moving to the maze that had been placed in the room for the display, she smiled.

"Proceed my dear." Stockman nodded his head and April moved the rats into the maze. The rats instantly scurried in all directions, hoping to escape the strange maze and find food. On the other end of the maze, Stockman stood holding a mouser bot in his hands.

Lowering it to the ground, he smirked. "Now observe the sheer genius of my mouser in action."

_Well… you're a little bit self centered, aren't ya Stockman?_

The Mouser ran forward within the maze, turning its head when a mouse came into view. The mouse squeaked and fled the opposite way, but the mouser was too quick.

I grimaced when the bot lunged, chomping down on the rat.

I almost felt tempted to cover Splinter's eyes at the sight of it. I think I actually did since he swatted my hand away with an amused smirk.

"What?' I shrugged. He shook his head at me.

"Wow." Mikey shuddered in front of me. "I sure would hate to be a rat in this town." He paused, realizing that his father was indeed a rat. "Sorry Sensei." He apologized with a nervous smile.

"And the Mouser's search and retrieval functions are all ingeniously controlled by a remote mother computer.

Reaching for the remote, I pressed the off button, shutting the TV down.

"… Well, now we know who our house crasher is." Leo folded his arms.

"And we're doin' nothin' about it." Raphael grumbled darkly.

"I know one thing you are doing." I looked at him. He lifted his head, confused. Holding up a broom I motioned to the glass from the TV he broke.

"Oh." His shoulders slouched as he took the broom and moved to the mess. Nodding in approval I watched quietly as the boys moved away from the TV, preparing for their training.

_So that was the reason the mouser attacked our home. It must have been after Splinter since he was a rat. _

_But, I felt like there was something much more to this than a simple Rat hunt. _

Shacking off the thought, I followed after the boys, who were already in position to train. They had surrounded Splinter.

A four to one practice to see if they could hit their sensei. Moving to sit on the side, I watched with a small smile.

_I would have joined as well, however Donnie 'forbid it'. He insisted I not train, at least training such as this, until my leg his healed. _

_It is sort of unfair really. _

_The boys could break their entire home into tiny pieces but they continue to train, but I get a little cut and I have to sit out for months. _

_My boys are too over protective. It is sweet, but a little too much sometimes. _

_Though, the exact same thing could be said about Splinter. He trusts me a bit more than the boys though and knows I wont do anything reckless when I am injured like this. _

_Well… at least not too reckless. Sometimes it can't be helped though!_

Splinter looked towards Leonardo, a confident and knowing smirk pulling at his face. Without turning his eyes, his gaze moved to me. I grinned at him, nodding.

The boys shuffled a bit, as if waiting to see which brother would strike first. After a few seconds, Donnie swung his Bo staff at his side, lunging forward. Blocking the first attack from his purple banded son he side stepped to the left to block his second attack. When Donnie rose to attack again, Splinter jumped behind him, hitting him on the back.

Stumbling forward, Donnie rammed into the ground with a groan of pain.

"Do not lean with your shoulders Donatello." Splinter announced.

"Make sure they stay loose though for quick movements." I added across the room. He glanced at me, narrowing his eyes in understandement.

Suddenly, with a battle cry, Leo leapt forward, his swords held out to strike. With quick reflexes, Splinter snapped back to hit his son backwards. Falling on his back and sliding a bit, Leo struggled for a moment in getting up.

_The turtles one true weakness… being but on the back of its shell. Poor Leo. _

_"_Faster on your counter attack Leonardo." His sensei commanded.

"Agreed… you had nice form though." I winked at him. He smiled at me.

Without looking, Splinter whipped backward to knock Michelangelo off his feet when he attacked him. "Mind your foot work Michelangelo."

"Bends your knees more." I whispered called.

Mikey looked at me, nodding.

When Raphael ran forward, now finished with this glass cleaning job, Splinter quickly knocked his weapons out of his hands, using his staff to hit him back and corner him. "You are distracted Raphael." He noted. "You must learn to focus your attacks."

Released, Raphael dusted off his shoulders. "I'd like to focus my attacks on that Stockman guy." He growled.

_Oh, so he was still on that, huh? Hah, who am I kidding? None of us could simply let it go after what Stockman did to our home. _

Rushing to move in front of his father, Raphael demanded, "Why can't we just go topside and show him a little mean and green?"

"Because I forbid it." Splinter answered simply.

With a groan, Raphael looked at his feet in defeat, letting his Master pass without another word.

"Are you heading off to bed?" I inquired, moving to my feet as he passed.

"Yes. Goodnight Arinna.'

"Good Night Splinter." I waved a bit.

"We will resume your training in the morning." The older rat announced, moving into his room and shutting the door.

_…Wait a minute, did his door just open and close by itself?! That was weird! Ghost doors!_

_Wait no, focus on your sons. _

"Heh." Mikey chuckled, giving his brothers a bow. "We shall resume your training in the morning." He mimicked Splinter's voice.

"I heard that." Splinter's voice rang out from his room, making the boys jump in surprise.

_Oh ho, Splinter sees and hears all! _

"Busted." Donnie cackled softly, waving his finger at his younger brother, laughing with Leo.

"Eh, I'd like to bust a few heads." Raphael grumbled.  
"Chill bro." Mikey strolled forward. "We don't need no stinkin' surface world. We got late movies, top ten video count down, BMX Bird highlights-"

_What? Bird highlights? I think Mikey read the screen wrong. _

_"_Some really weird Korean Sop opera?" Mikey questioned.

"Really?!" I gasped, rushing forward. "I love this Soap Opera!" leaping over the side of the couch I plopped down with a grin.

"You watch it?" Mikey questioned me.  
"Of course I do. Splinter got me hooked on it." I said without looking away from the screen.

Mikey stared at me for a while, as if confused that I would watch soap operas. "Do you… understand it?"

"The translations are on the bottom of the screen. I'm starting to pick it up a bit though." I explained, patting his head.

"How can you read it that fast?" my youngest gawked at the speeding words on the screen.

"Cause some of us can actually read." Donnie sighed behind us. "But hey, you could give me a hand with these mouser parts Raphael. If I can get one working we can trace it back to its source and find out what Stockman is really using them for."

_…Really now? _

"Oh." I looked over the couch with a suspicious glare. "So you are planning on going after Stockman then?"

Flinching a bit, Donnie looked to me. "What?" he squeaked. "No, I just… you know, we wouldn't go after them. We would stay close to the shadows and in the sewers." He explained nervously.  
"Yeah, sure." I nodded, not believing him.

Raphael smirked "Nah." He stretched, "I'm beat. I'm gonne wrack."

_…Wrack? Did I hear that right? _

_Oh no… it has officially reached that point in time. _

_I'm now old enough not to understand the slang words teenagers use! AHHHH!_

_"_Since when does Raph turn in so early?" Leonardo questioned, watching his brother leave.

I frowned in my inner old lady turmoil.  
_…He doesn't._

_Well, he use to, when he was eight. At that age though he never wished to go to bed with his brothers. So I told him the more sleep he got, the bigger his muscle would get. That instantly got him to bed. _

_Now though, Raphael sleeps all the time. It is hard for me to get him out of bed sometimes!_

Rubbing the back of my head, I continued to watch my soap opera. Half way through though Mikey began to complain about not understanding anything that was going on.

Taking pity on him, he threw in one of his movies. It was a simply flick, a mix of gore and comedy; two of Mikey's favorite genres.

After a short while, and with him constantly changing positions to get comfortable, I grabbed a pillow and placed it on my lap for him to rest his head on. Grateful, he grinned up at me and continued to watch the movie.

_When he was younger and would get nightmares he never wanted to go back to sleep because he was afraid the nightmares would return. So I would bring him to the TV, and watch a movie with him and let him rest his head on my lap. _

_I would also caress his head, which was always a sure fire way to get him to sleep. After a short while Mikey would fall back to sleep and I would carry him to his room. _

_It is a little hard for me to do that now a days though since he has grown so big. _

Reaching out, I gently began to caress Mikey's bald head. Smiling at the attention, Mikey curled a little closer to me.

Smiling softly, I leaned my head back against the couch. Feeling my eyes shut close after a while, I didn't even notice that a few hours had passed.

When I opened them again, it was late into the night. The tv was still blaring, and the rest of the room was dark. Blinking, I looked at Mikey to see him fast asleep and slightly hugging my stomach.

I tilted my head at the sight, struggling to hold in an 'aww'.

Deciding it would be best to stay here, I leaned my head back once more. I had only closed my eyes for a few seconds before a pair of footsteps could be heard.  
"Mikey."

It was Donnie.

"Mikey, wake up.' He whispered as if thinking I was fast asleep and trying not to wake me. Nudging his brother, Mikey lifted his head.

"Huh? Wha-"  
"Shh." Donnie must have covered his mouth. "Come on, I got one of the Mousers working."

"You did?" Mikey carefully got up from the couch, hoping not to wake me. There was the sound of retreating foots steps, as well as small robotic ones.

When the steps were far away, I opened my eyes.

_Why those sneaky little turtles. Leaving even though Splinter told you not to. I should march straight to Splinters room, wake him up, and drag you four back home for sneaking out like this. _

I rose to my feet.

_Eh, who am I kidding? I wanna go after this Stockman guy too. So, Splinter wouldn't be mad at me if I ran after them without telling him, right?_

_I'll just say I didn't think of waking him up and just rushed to stop them. They were too fast though and I struggled to catch up with them and only caught up when we reached Stockmans main base… thing. _

_Yeah, that sounds like a plan. _

With that thought I grabbed my bow and arrows and rushed the way the boys left.

_Splinter was so going to kill me. _

**_Part 1 is done. Part two shall be up soon! Maybe even later today, who knows._**


	3. Season1 Episode2par 2 A Better Mousetrap

**_Wahoo! Part two! One of the fastest updates I've ever made! XD Haha_**

_Oh what the- you're following me too? No go away, shoo shoo. Don't follow me. _

_It is bad enough that I am following the boys through the sewers, but now all you people are as well?_

_…You're bored? _

_I don't think that is enough of a reason to follow a girl through the sewers, but that is just what I think. Somebody else might take it the wrong way or something, who knows. _

_Anyway, as I am sure you know, I am currently following my boys through the sewers. _

_They are chasing after a little mouser, while I am chasing after them. _

_It is a long line of chasing. Like follow the leader! _

Following their tracks, I moved through many different tunnels, some I didn't recognizes as well as I did the others.

I even came to one part where the boys moved across a giant beam hovering 15 feet over a large body of sewer water. Looking at such high heights made me think of Leonardo when he was younger. Though his brothers most likely didn't know this, Leonardo had a huge fear of heights. Even just a few feet go him shacking.

Sometimes I wondered if it still bothered him now, but he just didn't show it as much.

Moving slowly across the beam, I frowned to see there was no path at the end of the beam, only a wall.

_Had I taken the wrong turn? Oh great, so much for my tracking skills-_

"You read way too many comic books Mikey." A sudden echo caught my attention.

_That was Leo's voice!_

Looking up, I could see the boys were using Shuko spikes to scale the wall.

_Wahoo! My tracking skills prevail!_

Pulling out my own Shuko Spikes from my bag, I moved up the wall to follow. I paused from time to time when there was a slight tingle from my sprained ankle. I had forgotten about that.

It took a while, but I finally reached the top and to the next tunnel the boys went through. Quickly regaining my composure, I ran forward.

_For some reason though, my luck was really poor that day. Cause, as soon as I started to run forward, this huge gush of water came shooting at me and shot my out of the tube!_

With a scream I plummeted down the large drop. _Just my luck._

With a quick set of reflexes I brought out an arrow I had previously tied a rope to before, and shot it towards some pipes up above. Indenting into the metal, I gasped with relief when my falling stopped, and held on for dear life. _Oh rope, how I love you so._

_The drop had been terrifying, and I hope it never happens again. However, knowing my luck, it most likely will. _

_Actually, I think this same sort of situation happened last week. _

_"_AhHHHH!"

I lifted my head at the sound of my sons screamed. Looking at the gushing water, my eyes widened at the sudden flashes of descending green.

Following the green dots, I was thankful when Donnie used his Bo staff to catch himself and his brothers a little bit below me.

_This was probably one of those rare moments that I could tolerate the Bo Staffs existence. _

_…Don't look at me like that. The Bo Staff and me have had bad history, lets leave it at that. _

_"_Mikey! Wait! What are-!?" Leonardo screamed below me.

Shacking out of my thoughts, I gawked at my youngest as he swung right to left to get some jumping momentum going.

_Ah! Mikey! Don't! _

Letting go, the four were thrown against the wall behind a waterfall within the sewer where they caught themselves with the Shuko Spikes.

_Good Gosh? Is it always like this when they go off on their own?! _

_…Hmm, maybe I shouldn't be to criticizing since I'm hanging from a rope?_

_…Yeah._

Climbing to the top of the rope, I watched the boys climb the wall behind the waterfall, which luckily prevented them from seeing me. They moved up to the surrounding pipes and jumped in them.

I wasn't far behind.

I stayed at a distance for a while, but slowly began to realize the boys were moving fast. I almost lost them at one point since I didn't want to run to long with my ankle.

I would have lost them if I hadn't remembered they were following a mouser bot. Then all I had to do was follow the large gapping holes in the side of the walls.

Yeah, that was an eye catcher which luckily led me all the way to some of the subway tracks. I had gotten there just in time to see my boys leap on to high powered moving trains.

_They… were SO ground!_

Jumping to my feet, I screamed at them, knowing they probably couldn't hear. "ARE YOU INSANE?!"

Rushing forward, I leapt onto the back of the train, using my bow to hold my in place. When I was on the train, I lifted my foot up a bit to give my ankle a rest.

_What sort of idiots jump onto trains moving at 60mph?! They could get killed! Or lose a limb! When I get my hands on them I'm gonna-_

I paused at the rushing air on my face, looking at my surroundings.

…_I just jumped onto a train too, didn't I?_

_I am such a hypocrite! I just… wont tell the boys that, since they should know better. _

Peeking my head out a bit, I could see the boys were jumping onto the up coming platform. Going a bit farther then they did so they wouldn't know I was following them, I leapt off landing on my hands and flipping to land on one of my feet.

_That landing really would have hurt my landing, so I gotta be careful from here. _

Turning back to move where the boys went, I could see the large tunnel they went down. From where I was I could hear them yelling at Donnie, demanding to know if they were close or not.

_You would think since they were ninjas that the boys could get around, especially in the sewers, without causing any trouble. Right?_

_Yeah no. You would be wrong. _

_Fore you see, as soon as I ran down the tunnel they did, I was met with them fighting dozens of those mouser bots that attacked us before. _

I paused to watch, trying to see if they required help. They basically had it under control, until I saw a certain little bot sneaking up behind Raphael.

_What do you think you're doing little bot?! No one messes with my little Raphie!_

Reaching for an arrow, I aimed for the little thing's head, and fired. Raphael had only just then sensed the bot's presence, and was about to strike at it, knowing it would hit him first, but gasped when my arrow struck right at it's neck, cutting off the head from the body.

Watching the bot fall, he looked to the arrow. Stunned, he moved his head to follow the path the arrow had come from and spotted me.

"Mom?!" he gawked. His brothers jumped in surprise, whirling around to face me.

_Oop, I've been spotted._

"…Busted.' Mikey squeaked. _Yes indeed my little Mikey, yes indeed. _

"M-Mom we… how did you-?" Leo stammered

Pulling out another arrow, I struck at another mouser. "Later.' I ordered. "Take care of these things for now."

Nodding in agreement, the turtles moved to attack, slashing at every mouser that came their way.

Half way through the battle, Donnie whirled around at me. "Wait Mom! Your ankle!"

_Oh yeah. _

_"_I'm fine." I pulled out another ankle. Donnie rushed for me, watching my back.

"You can't fight in your state, let us handle this." Donnie frowned, worried.

I stood up straight, practically insulted. "Excuse me?" I folded my arms. He flinched at my 'angry mama bear' tone. "Did you just say I can't fight? Did you just say that to me?" I demanded.

Shuffling nervously, his movement became timid. "Uh… yeah?"

I gave him a little look that he flinched at and jumped up to slam my good foot into a mouser's head. He watched in shock and slowly nodded, knowing I could handle myself.

As soon as he looked away however I flinched, lifting my bad ankle up in pain. "Ow, ow, ow, ow." I whined softly.

My sons snapped their attention to me, but I stood straight, acting casual.

"What?" I questioned.

"…Nothing." They looked away and back to the battle.

Within minutes the threat had been handled, and the boys put their weapons away in victory.

"Great job guys." Donnie announced. "Just make sure we leave one-"

Raphael dove for the last one, stomping it into tiny little mouser bits.

_…Uh… you were saying Donatello?_

"…In tact." My third oldest finished with a sigh.

"So much for tracing them back to the source." Leo shook his head. There was a pause, and slowly, one by one, the boy's backs straightened and they turned to me.

They said nothing, as if waiting for me to speak.

Slowly folding my arms, I narrowed my eyes at them. The motion made them gulp.

"…H-Hi mom." Mikey waved.  
"Hello. What you boys doing here?" I inquired sweetly. A little too sweetly.  
"Oh um…" Raphael scratched the back of his. "We were just-"

"Out for a stroll!' Mikey announced with a nervous smile.  
"This far from home?" I gave him a fake gasp.

"…Yeah." Leo had a look that said he knew I was just joking, but said nothing more.

"Strange. So then, you weren't all here, disobeying Splinter's rules and going after Stockman, right?"

"W-What?" they gasped. "Us? No way." They shook their heads innocently, trying to act natural.

I nodded. "Oh, I see. Okay. So then, you all wouldn't mind tell me how you got here then, correct?"

"We um-" Donnie stammered.

"Just walked." Leo finished.

"Oh, I see. You, _walked."_

_Oh, this was getting good. _

"Yeah." They nodded  
"Then, can I ask why you boys decided to leapt onto a speeding train?"

The all flinched, not sure how to answer.

"…You saw?" Leo asked softly, deciding to speak for his brothers.

"I saw everything."

They down casted their gazes.

Sighing, I shook my head. _Boys will be boys, I know that. "_I know you all want to find out what these, Mousers, are really being used for." I started. "I do too. However, going against Splinter is never truly wise."

They nodded.  
"…Sometimes though-"

They looked up.

"You gotta have a little disobedience in your life to make your own path. Even if the path you choose involves scaling walls and jumping onto moving trains." I smiled gently at them.

They grinned sheepishly back.

"So then… you're not mad?' Raphael asked hopefully.

"Oh I'm furious." I admitted. "You are all ground for a long time."

They groaned in protest.

"However, I will let you continue your mouser hunt." I smiled.

They boys cheered, rushing forward to hug me. "Thanks mom!"

_I can't go against those little turtle faces, they were too cute!_

Pulling away I looked to Donnie. "Where to next?"

He looked surprised. "You're… coming with us?"

"You think I would follow you all the way here just to let you go off on your own when we are this close?" I scoffed.

"But, your ankle." Leo looked at it.

"I took the same path you all took. If I can survive climbing walls and jumping onto trains, a few mousers will do nothing." I smirked.

Unsure my sons exchanged glances.

"Okay." They nodded, turning to Donnie.

He frowned. "I'm not sure where we head to from here. The Mouser I fixed to track down the source is either destroyed again or long gone."

"Well, we must be close, right? I mean, there were a lot of mousers near here. Perhaps the main base for them all is near by?" I asked

Rubbing his chin, Donnie nodded. "Yeah, you might just be right. Come on guys, lets take a look around."

Moving up the small sets of stairs and into a few different paths, we stared around, expecting mousers to pop up at moment now.

As the boys mainly looked forward, I looked down the tunnels paths were passing, scanning for any signs of movement.

Looking down one tunnel in particular, my eyes widened as movement towards the end. "Boys." I called to them. They peeked their heads down the tunnel, stunned to see a human girl running down at the other end.

She had red hair from what I could tell and was being chased by a few Mousers.

_A civilian? Down here? Maybe she was fixing a pipe down here and accidentally got caught by the few mousers._

"Come on." I ordered rushing forward.

"Mom! Don't run!' Donnie called after me, not wanting me to hurt my ankle any more than it already was.

I groaned in protest. "Donnie, I am your mother, right?" I called over my shoulder.  
"Of course." He nodded, surprised I would have to ask.

"Then why are you nagging me like an old lady?" I sighed.

His brothers snickered when Donnie pouted. "I'm not an old lady." He argued.

'You act like one." Mikey giggled, ducking when Donnie tried to hit his head.

As we approached the tunnel the lady had ran down, we paused to see it was a dead end, and they had her cornered.

Rushing forward before the mousers attacked, we smacked them away with our weapons.

The girl had let out a scream of fright just before, and covered her eyes in fear. If she had kept them open she would have seen us kicking some serious Mouser butt.

After a few seconds, she slowly lifted her head when nothing attacked her.

_Uh oh._

Seeing the scattered remains of Mousers around her, the women smiled, "Oh, thank you. Thank you so much." The girl gasped shakily as the boys began to walk forward, putting away their weapons.

"Oh, uh boys wait-" I called out, already seeing where this was going.

"You saved my- my…" she trailed off when Michelangelo came into view.

"Hey." He grinned, kneeling down a bit to see her. "How ya doing?"

Without another word, the girl fainted.

With a sigh, and pinched the bridge of my nose, "You boys really need to work on your people skills."

Looking forward, I watched as Mikey picked the women up, turning around to face us.

"Hey so, can I keep her?" he asked. Reaching forward, I flicked his forehead.  
"No." I scolded.

He pouted.

Leo looked at me. "Mother, what do we do? We can't just leave this women here."

I nodded in agreement. Staring at the women's face, my eyes widened.

_Hey, wasn't this women April O'Neil. I thought she was one of the scientists that helped make the mouser bots? _

"…We bring her back to the lair." I announced.  
"Back ta the Lair?' Raphael gawked at me.

"Yes." I smiled. "Those mousers were most likely after her for a reason. She will be safe with us." I explained.

"But Mother, what will Master Splinter-"

"If we explain the situation clearly, he will understand." I turned to leave. "Just-" I paused to look over my shoulder. "Let me do the talking."

_With that we began our way home, taking the slow path so that we wouldn't have to jump onto trains and such with the women with us. _

_How awkward will it be though when we get back?_

_I can see it now.  
"Hey Splinter, we found this lady on the way home. Mikey wants to keep her, can we?"_

_And parents got made when people brought stray cats home. Our family brings home stray people! How fun is that?!_

_…Yeah… This is gonna be awkward. _


	4. Season1 Episode3part1 AttackOfTheMousers

_Oh… hey guys. What's up? I bet you are wondering why I am whispering to you guys right now, huh?_

_Well, there are many reasons._

_For starters, it is late, and I find it weird and slightly rude to talk really loudly at around this time. _

_Secondly, we have a sleeping guest right in the room next door who needs all the sleep she can get. _

_And finally, I'm sort of getting a lecture right now from Splinter. Well, he isn't lecturing me right now. He is just pacing back and forth in front of me; probably trying to figure out how to go about the situation. I know the lecture is coming though. I can see it in his eyes. _

Splinter suddenly stopped his pacing and turned to me, his frown deep, "You left, when I explicitly told you not to."

"…Well…" I shrugged slightly. "You didn't exactly tell _me _I couldn't go out."

"It was thoroughly implied." He narrowed his eye.

I looked casually to the side to avoid eye contact. "…Was it now?" I asked innocently. "You know me Splinter, you have to be very blunt or I wont understand."

With a sigh, he shook his head. "You were injured." He reminded me.

"It was just a slightly sprained ankle."

"A _slightly sprained ankle, _is still a sprained ankle Arinna. You could have injured it more." He frowned with worry.

"True." I agreed. "However I was careful."

"You leapt onto a speeding train and then off of it."

"…I landed on my good foot."

"That changes nothing." He whipped his stick forward to bop me on the head. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

"Well you know Splinter, now that I think about it, I find it quite odd that you went to bed so early." I grinned. "Usually you at least have a cup of tea or meditate before you retire for the night."

Splinter said nothing, and cleared his throat.

"Ah! I knew it!" I pointed accusingly at him. "You knew they were going to leave!"

_He must have wanted to be the 'responsible adult' but still wished for his sons to investigate. Even if he is a wise Rat and ninja master, even he becomes furious when someone messes with his home or family. He must have known the boys would sneak out._

_"_I did not." He stated simply, looking away. Though I could see a little glint in his eyes that said other wise.

"Oh please." I scoffed with a smirk.

Clearing his throat, he moved back to the subject at hand. "None of this changes that you still snuck out when you are injured."  
I sighed in slight frustration. "You let the boys go out when they have fully injured limbs."

"That is different."

"How so?!" I demanded with a huff.

"Their genetic bodies allow them to heal much faster then normal humans do." Splinter began to use logic against my argument.

"They are still usually worse off then me."

"Perhaps so, but the boys think more clearly then you do." He hit me lightly on the head again.

"They do not." I argued. "You should have seen them today. Jumping on trains, falling down large heights, being surrounded by mouser bots-" I ranted.

"They are ninja."

"I am too!"

"They had good reason for doing these things. They were following a mouser bot. When you leave Arinna, you tend to do those things without a true reason and simply because 'you wish to do them'." He announced.

I opened my mouth, but closed it when I found no argument. _Curse Splinter and his logic. I can't help it when I think it might be fun to hang on to the back of a speeding car because I can. _

_Or to leap across a large open sections just to see how far I can jump. _

_It is just who I am. Splinter can't tell me that the boys don't do the same thing. _

Splinter smirked slightly in victory. "However, I put you actions to the side."

"Good." I grumbled, slightly upset that I lost the argument.

_I hated it when Splinter did this. _

_This wasn't the first time he got mad at me for doing something, though the boys were 'capable' of doing it. I doesn't matter if they are mutant turtles, they are still kids. I'm an adult for Pete's sake!_

"We must discuss what we shall do when Ms. April O'Neil wakes up."

I glanced towards him, momentarily forgetting my anger. "That's right." I agreed. "She has seen us already, and we can't exactly just put her up on the surface somewhere. Those Mouser bots might try to get her again."  
Splinter nodded in agreement. "We must act carefully in the next hours."

"We could always just tell her the truth." I suggested. "I mean, I'm a human like her and I'm fine with all of you."

"You've been around us for years Arinna." He smiled at me. "This women, she has not. She will most likely become upset when she awakes."

"Yeah." I sighed. "Definitely going to be some screaming."

"Exactly. Which is why we must remain calm." He pointed to me, as if suggesting that I would freak out with her or something.

"I know." I pouted at him. "Come on Splinter, I've been through the same thing she is going through. I mean, I wasn't attacked by mouser robots, but I did met you guys in the sewers."

Splinter nodded, recalling back to the faithful day 15 years ago when we met. "If I recall correctly, you 'freaked out' when you first encountered us."

"Can you blame me?" I smirked. "The boys came charging at me like a highly trained combat unit!"

"They were infants, and not very fast at that." My friend chuckled.

"Details." I waved him off. "Any besides, I didn't freak out that much."

"You screamed for an hour."

"…Did not."  
"You did indeed my friend."

"I think you are over exaggerating." I folded my arms. "I definitely remember screaming for only a few minutes… until you know, Mikey started to eat my shoe, then I saw just how adorable the boys truly were."

We both paused, recalling back to the boy's infants years. We both chuckled in unison.  
"They were so cute." We mused together. After a short while, we both snapped back to the subject of April and agreed that when she awoke we would calmly explain everything to her.

Who we were, how we came to be, all that jazz.

_It was odd really. This would be the first human, besides myself, that we would trust with our secret. Could we even trust April?_

_Well, it wasn't like anyone would believe her anyway, but still. This was huge!_

Leaving the Splinter's room, I moved to where April was resting on the couch. The TV's were blaring still, and the boys were silent. I looked at them all and blinked.

"Boys." I sighed after a short while.

"Hmm?" they looked at me.  
"Can you- Can you not watch her sleep?" I asked as the boys surrounded the couch Ms. April O'Neil was resting on.

"Master Splinter said she should wake up soon though." Mikey blinked.

"Yes." I nodded. "But- I don't think her waking up to have four green men surrounding her is going to help."

_I can picture it now. She would see their faces, scream, and just faint again. _

As if one cue, April began to stir. The boys stepped back a bit in surprise, their eyes wide with anticipation.

_This was like a sort of challenge for them. Their first encounter from a human they hadn't grown up with. I wonder if they are feeling the same way a kid would when they go to their first day of school. _

_They don't know how to talk to anyone, so they just feel awkward and nervous. _

"Oh man." April mumbled, her eyes fluttering open. "What a dream. Turtles fighting robots? Did I fall asleep watching TV again?" she sat up, puzzled.

_Well… uh… our TV is on right now, so you are sort of-ish, not really, correct. _

_"_That was the-" looking up, she jumped a bit to see the boys standing before her, smiling. "W-Weirdest thing I-I've ever seen!" she squeaked.

Mikey winked at her when she turned to him. I slapped the top of his head, making him whine.

April, most likely thinking this is another dream, looked around wearily, jumping when Mikey suddenly approached.

_Oh no. Mikey, don't be too forward!_

_"_Hi!' he greeted

April screamed in shock, causing Mikey to scream as well.

Jumping back, he let out a shaky breath, clutching his heart. "Please don't do that." He begged. "I almost jumped out of my shell!"

"It has- t-three fingers!" April stammered, reaching for the pillow she was resting on to throw it over her head.

_Yeah I know. Aren't they the cutest little fingers you've ever seen?!_

"I'm asleep, I'm asleep." She chanted.

_Ah, here we go. Denial. _

"This isn't going very well." Donnie frowned.

"Did you really expect it to?" I smirked at him.  
"Well…" he shrugged. "You act fine around us."

"That is because I've known you boys for years and it has become normal for me. Giant mutant ninja turtles are not very common on the surface world." I flicked his forehead.

"Hey." Mikey whined looking at us. "Come on! We don't have much practice talking to humans. It is going to take a little time." He pointed to me. "I mean, the only human we know is Mom and we all know how she is like."

His brothers nodded in agreement.

_Yeah! …Hey, wait a minute-_  
"What does that mean?" I frowned at him.  
"Oh, nothing." He shrugged quickly.

I placed my hand on my hips, frowning at them all. They all avoided my looks, and back to April, who was still chanting to herself.

"Hey Lady." Raphael stepped forward and poked her shoulder.

"Huh?" she lifted her head to stare at him.

"What do you know about those mouser robot things?"

"Well-" April moved the pillow down to her lap, calming herself down a bit. "First I thought they were made for cleaning up the city's rat problem, but then I got suspicious when Doctor Stockman-" she froze. "Oh no. I'm talking to _it."_

"What?" Leo demanded.

"I'm talking to it!" she gasped. "To you!" she looked away. "Okay April, you are talking to a giant, three fingered turtle." She had begun to panic again. "The only logical explanation is that you are dreaming. Haha, Hello." She waved nervously to Leonardo.

_Hehe, this is going to get awkward._  
"Uh, Hello, April." He said awkwardly. "How are you, doing?"

_Called it. _

"Oh I'm fine. I'm absolutely great- ah!" April shrieked at the sight of Splinter.

"Then perhaps you are ready to answer some questions." He spoke up, looking down at her.

"Y-You're a- a-"

"A rat, yes." I nodded, finishing her sentence for her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she fainted once again.

"You see Splinter." I sighed. "This is why you don't just walk up to people like that."

He looked at me, dumbfounded. "I apologize." They looked back to April.

"You sure do have a way with the ladies Master Splinter." Donnie sighed as Leo gripped his head in frustration. I laughed at his joke. "Now what do we do?"

"Lets nudge her." Leo suggested.

"Uh, lets not." I disagreed.

"I'll snap her out of it." Raphael announced.  
"Raphael, don't!" Splinter and me snapped.

"The best thing to do is let her wake up on her own." Splinter glared at his sons.

"That could be for hours." Raph grumbled.

"Then hours it shall be." I proclaimed. Glancing over my shoulder, I could see Mikey moving to chair to rest and listen to his music.

"Somebody get me when she wakes up." He groaned.

"Will do." I chuckled. "Also, boys." I caught their attention. "When she wakes up, I will do the talking."

"But-"

"Not buts Raphael. We've already seen how well it works out when you guys try to talk to her."

"Mom is right." Leo agreed. "Maybe Ms. O'Neil will be more comfortable if she talks to a human."

"Then we shall trust your mother with this situation." Splinter nodded.

Grinning, I gave them a thumbs up. "Leave it to me."

**Yeah! First part of the next episode it up! **

**So, for those of you who have read my other TMNT stories with Arinna in them based off other versions of TMNT, I want to give you a warning. The way Arinna met the boys will be different in this story, simply because the way the boys were mutated is different then the 2012 version. **

**So, the next chapter will tell a slightly different tale of Arinna's first encounter with the boys then my other stories :D**

**Thank you all again for reading my stories! I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors that I may have missed/not noticed were there. 0.0 **


	5. Season1 Episode3part2 AttackOfTheMousers

"Go, out, out." I shooed the boys and Splinter with a frown.

"But-" they protested.

"She fainted because she saw you all, I don't think seeing you again is going to help her any. Go." I motioned for them to leave the are to go do their own things.

With a sigh, they all nodded and left to their own rooms. Shacking my head, I moved to the kitchen and got some tea and a few snacks ready.

_Well hello there you lovely little audience you. How have you been. I bet you are here to see what happened after that April girl fainted, huh? Well... yeah, she fainted, that is about it. I kicked the boys out and now I'm getting tea. That is about it. _

When they snacks were read, I headed back to the couch, where I could see our little guest beginning to stir.

Setting the tea on the table, I smiled to see April sit up.

"UH? What?" she looked at me in confusion. "A dream?" she murmured.  
"Not exactly." I mused, lifting the tea up to her. She shrieked in surprise to find me there.

_Oh come on! I don't look that scary! … Do I? I probably look as pale as a ghost now that I think about it. _

"Who-?!"

"Hi there, I'm Arinna." I held up the cup of tea to her, cutting her off.

Staring at the tea for a long while, she blinked. Slowly taking the cup, she spoke up, "I'm…April. April O'Neil."

"I know." I nodded. "I saw you one TV with that Stockman guy."

"Oh-" April froze at the name Stockman. "That's right!" she gasped. "Stockman! He- He attacked me with his robots! I-"

"You're safe now." I assured calmly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I…I am?"  
"Yeah. Sorry we gave you such a scare before. My sons were just really excited."

"Your… sons?" she looked around wearily, recalling where she was.  
I paused, hesitant to bring them up again, in case she might faint once more. "Uh… the turtles." I said slowly. Her eyes widened.

"Y-You mean… that I'm still dreaming?"

"As I said before, that wasn't a dream." I chuckled. "This is all real. Trust me though, I understand why you would think it isn't. I mean, you don't see talking mutant turtles often."

Looking a little pale, I reached forward to push the tea towards her. "Please. Drink this. It will help you relax." I insisted. Quickly taking a few sips, she took a few deep breaths. "I just want to ask a few things… and hopefully explain any questions you might have. Which I'm assuming you have a lot of at the moment."

She nodded weakly.

_After that we talked for a while, letting everything calm down. I explained to April how we found her, where we were, at least, what this place was. I didn't tell her where we were, in case this whole thing didn't end well. _

_However, I also told her how Stockman destroyed our last home, and we simply wanted to know what exactly he was planning. _

_"_Oh, I am so sorry." April apologized.

"It is okay. It is odd, thanks to those mousers, we found this place." I motioned around. April nodded.

"It is very lovely."

"Thank you." I smiled. Sitting on the couch with her, I titled my head. "There is something I must ask though April."

"What is it?"  
"I am not the only one who wants to know what Stockman is up to, just as I am not the only one who is worried on what you will do after you leave this place. So, I was wondering if I could bring my sons in here as well?"  
"The turtles?" she inquired.  
"And my friend. Splinter." I smiled.

"Who is that?"

"…The Rat." I said slowly.

Aprils' eyes widened. "O-Oh…" she paused, thinking it over. With a deep breath she nodded. "Okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I think I can handle it now that I have calmed down."

With a smile I called the boys into the room. They quickly came back in, hesitantly approaching the coach. They all kneeled down around the couch, staring at April, who blinked back.

"Boys, it is rude to stare." I scolded. They all quickly looked away, embarrassed.

"So, you okay now?' Mikey asked slowly.

"Yes." April nodded. "Thanks. I've decided this is either a very long dream that I keep not waking up from, or it's the weirdest thing that ever happened to me."

"Trust me, I've been there." I patted her back knowingly. She chuckled at me.

"Young women." Splinter spoke up. "We have something most important to discuss."

_Oh right. Serious time. _

_"_What?" April inquired, worried.

"We have never revealed ourselves to the upper world."

"Except that one time." I nodded.  
"Arinna, we agreed to never discuss that time." Splinter sent me a pointed look.

"Oh yeah." I covered my mouth. "Sorry, I forgot."

"Huh? What? What happened?" Mikey looked confused.  
"Nothing my son." Splinter quickly waved him off, continuing where he left off. "You have placed us all in great danger." He looked at all his sons, especially me, with narrowed eyes.

I pouted at him.

"But Master Splinter-" Leo frowned. "She was in trouble and we helped her."

"Agreed." I nodded my head. Splinter was still a little mad that I ran off on my own and sent me a little look. I avoided it by jumping to my feet. "Oh, look at the time. I gotta take the… sandwiches out of the uh… toaster." I rushed to the kitchen.

"I loved toasted sandwiches!" Mikey cheered behind me.

_Hmm, I probably have to make toasted sandwiches now, don't I? _

Moving into the kitchen, I quickly made a dozen sandwiches.

_It was really weird having another human in the lair with us. I had always been the only human to be around the boys. To have one so close, and actually in our home… it even made me a little nervous. _

_I was never good at making friends. _

_However, I felt like we could trust this women. She seemed kind and caring, and I felt no ill will from her. So perhaps this would work out after all. _

_Oh! Maybe if we became friends, I could finally have someone to chit chat on how adorable the boys are!_

_Yay!_

Stepping back into the room, I had appeared just in time to see Master Splinter staring deep into April's eyes.  
"Ah! It is the creepy eyes thing!' I shrieked in terror.  
"Creepy eye thing?" Mikey questioned, jumping at my scream.

Looking away, Splinter smiled. "I believe you." He announced to April, ignoring my outburst. She must have sworn not to tell anyone about the boys, and splinter was just checking to see if she was telling the truth.

"Is this another lesson, master Splinter? How to sense the truth?' Leo inquired, kneeling down to look into April's eyes, trying to see what Splinter saw.

"No." he answered bluntly. "This is called 'trusting your gut'."

"With a creepy 'Splinter Stare' on the side." I shuddered. "Don't do that when I'm in the room."

"Why? Does it bother you?" Donnie inquired.  
"Yes! Extremely so! He did that to me all the time when you boys were little."

"Why?" Raphael questioned.

"Because he was a jerk and liked to mess with me, that is why!" I whined.

"I have never purposely messed with you Arinna." Splinter argued. I gave him an, '_oh really_?" look.

He smirked slightly and said nothing more.

"So…" April spoke up. "If I'm keeping your secret, what exactly is it?" she inquired. "Who are you people? Uh- Turtles- whatever?"

_Oh good question. I was actually starting to wonder when you would bring that up. _

"I have memories." Splinter announced.

_…Yes… we all do Splinter. _

_"_Memories of what I used to be, what you might call, normal."

_Oh okay, so you were actually going somewhere with that sentence. _

_"_I remember a day that started out like any other, but ended by changing the course of many lives."

As Splinter spoke, I sort of zoned, imagining a cute little Splinter at sniffing the air. He moved through the streets, looking for food. The Rat rushed towards the streets, where busy cars were passing by.

"_I witnessed an accident_."

Within my imagination, I saw a large intersection.

_"A young boy carried a glass jar, with four pet infant turtles."_

_The cutest little infant turtles ever!_

The camera zoomed in on the jar, watching the little turtles move around, squeaking at each other.

_"And old blind man was crossing the street."  
_In my head, the man began to move across the street with his walking stick. _No blind man! Don't do it!_

"_When he was almost run down by large truck." _

Above the blind man, the light suddenly changed from red to green. It had to be the stupidest light change I've ever seen!

From the other direction, a large car came speeding down the street, not even bothering to slow down at the sight of the old man.

"Hey!" from the other side of the street, an older boy that was standing behind the kid with the turtles rushed forward. He had seen the truck coming and tackled the old man out of the way.

_That kid deserves a medal! Good job little boy! Some seriously give that boy a medal!  
_However, since he ran out to prevent the old man from getting hit, he nudged the kid with the turtles. The kid gasped when the jar fell out of his hand, crashing into the ground.

The turtles were thrown across the ground, caught in a small stream of water heading into the sewers. The kid tried to catch them, but was unable to.

"_As the Truck swerved, a metal canister bounced out of the back."_

A canister suddenly appeared, flying straight into the sewers with the little baby turtles. The turtles hit the ground on the bottom, as did the canister.  
"_It smashed open, releasing a flowing ooze."_

A picture flashed in my mind of green ooze covering the poor little turtles' bodies as Splinter approached. They looked up at him, scared and confused.

"_I took pity and gathered them up in a coffee can."_

_What a sweetheart you are Splinter._

In my mind, Splinter began to one by one pick up the little turtles by their tails. He paused at the first one, staring at it. It smiled, shacking the ooze off of himself and onto Splinter.

Un-amused, Splinter whipped the ooze off and placed the turtle in the can.

The scene suddenly skipped forward to back at Splinter's burrow, where he had placed the can and the turtles to rest.  
"_I took them to my burrow. The next morning, I awoke to find the four had doubled in size!"_

I pictured a new grown Splinter being poked in the nose by three tiny fingers. He opened his eyes in surprise to find the turtles standing before him, smiling.

_Oh gosh they were so freaking cute! _

_"The ooze had affected their growth. It changed me also."_

Shocked, Splinter looked at his hands in confusion.

"_Making me larger, and more intelligent."_

_Cause it wasn't like you were a super smart rat already. I mean, you were a genius rat before you were mutated!_

_"They followed me everyone, except above ground."_

I giggled at the sight of the boys following Splinter around like ducklings following their mother.

"_I knew the people of the surface would not understand. We are so… different."_

_Amazingly different!_

Through Splinter's story I reached out and hugged Michelangelo, who blinked, but didn't pull away. He actually seemed to enjoy the hug, and hummed happily.

"_I was amazed by their dexterity." _I pictured the boys beginning to stand on their own as they followed Splinter, giggling happily. _The cuties._

"_But even so, I was not prepared for what happened one day."_

Suddenly, one of them stopped, looking up at Splinter. "…Splin…ter?" he inquired. It was Leonardo.

_"They actually spoke, my name!" _Splinter whirled around to the turtle tot in shock.

_"Soon, they all were speaking." _

Another scene skip forward to when the boys were a little older. They were all surrounding a box of Pizza I had found. Splinter and me, since I was now in the picture around this time, were watching the boys as they laughed and yelled at each other.

"Awesome!" Baby Leo licked his lips at the sight of the pizza.  
"Mine!" Raphael shoved his older brother. Just as Raphael was about to grab some pizza, Donnie leapt onto him.

"Pizza dude!" he yelled.

Across the burrow, Mikey lifted his arms up to scream, "Cowabunga!".

"_Intelligence followed soon after."  
_I snorted a bit at that. I honestly found it a little funny at the way he said that.

"_Realizing that the world above is sometimes a dangerous place-"_

_Sometimes? _

_"I began teaching them Ninjitsu." _The whole scene suddenly changed to only a few weeks ago, when the boys were training back in our old home.

"_The secret arts of Stealth and power, and all that I knew of this world."_

I smiled and looked to Leonardo, knowing where Splinter was going with this story.

"_From a battered book on renaissance art that I fished out of the storm drain, together with Arinna, we chose names for each of them."_

I smiled, thinking back to the day we name the boys.

"_Leonardo."_

So April wouldn't get confused, I motioned to Leo. She nodded.

"_Donatello."_

I poked Donnie's cheek, which he grinned sheepishly at.

"_Raphael." _I struck a pose, pointing to him. He folded his arms, shacking his head at me with a smirk.

Splinter chuckled a bit. "_Michelangelo."_

I rushed forward to hug my youngest, who laughed.

"_Together they are-"_

The boys moved towards each other, high fiving.

"Turtles forever!" they cheered. I chuckled at the sight.

"Or-" Mikey pulled away. "Something like that, that we all yell at once."

April smiled at him, nodding.

"First rule-" Raphael sat down next to April, catching her attention. "Ignore Mikey. Your life will be much easier."

"Raphael.' I scolded.

He shrugged. "What?"

"So we have remained in secret." Splinter concluded. "That, is our story."

"But, how did you know martial arts?" April inquired.

"That is a story, for another time." He explained. She frowned, wanting to know more

"Okay fine… but how did you come into the picture Ms. Arinna?" April looked at me.

"Arinna is fine." I lifted my hand with a smile. Looking at Master Splinter, he smiled, nodding for me to tell my tale.

"Well, it was only a short while, perhaps just a few days after Splinter and the boys had been mutated. I was down in the sewers, when I ran into them."

"Why were you in the sewers?" our guests titled her head.  
"Oh uh- Well, you see, I had turned into an alley way at the wrong time, and ran into some thugs. They wanted my backpack, which is where I carried all my belongings. I was sort of a hobo at the time." I chuckled nervously at April's dumbfounded look. "Anyway, I ran to get away from them. They were really persistent thugs though, so the only thing I could think of to get away was escaping through the sewers." I looked at the boys. "I had paused to rest, when suddenly-"

_My mind flashed to the day, 15 years ago, that my life changed forever. _

_Breathing heavily, my 19 year old self leaned against the sewer wall, hoping to catch my breath. Slowly falling to my knees, I waited, looking towards the ladder leading to the surface wearily. _

_What if the thugs had seen me and followed me down here? I wasn't sure if I could evade them forever. _

_I had to think of a plan, just in case they did. Maybe I could-"_

_"Gah~."_

_I froze when a soft, almost baby like voice, rang out to my right. Something gently nudged against my hand, and I squeaked. Whirling my head around, I was stunned to see a large baby turtle rubbing his head against my hand. _

_"W-What the-" I stammered in shock. _

_The baby giggled, running in front of me, his little tail wagging excitedly. I titled my head at the tiny little guy. _

_It was then that I first found my sons. Or, actually, I suppose it is them who found me. _

_The baby shuffled closer to me, crawling into my lap. Unsure of what was going on, I froze. The turtle rested his head on my arm, cooing slightly. _

_Blinking, I slowly reached out to pet his head. He hummed happily at the gesture._

_He really was a turtle. Just… a really big one. _

_"Little Kame?" Another voice sounded out from the tunnel ahead of me. _

_Jumping, I brought the turtle close. It cried out, as if to signal to the voice that he was near. There was a shuffle of several feet before a large Rat creature appeared. _

_I screamed at the sight of him, not expecting this. _

_And, if it didn't get any worse then that, the three other turtles surrounding his feet suddenly charge at me, like a miniature army!_

_I swear, they were perfectly in line and were coming at me like torpedoes!_

_…Small, green, cute, torpedoes!_

_They all surrounded me, and the smallest of them all kept trying to eat my shoe. That one was Mikey. _

"After that." I flashed back to reality, "I screamed, he screamed, the turtles screamed, and we all finally settled down and talked it over. After a while we became closer, and I didn't wish to leave Splinter to care for the little turtles alone. Since I was a human and could venture to the surface freely, so I brought anything the turtles and him required." I explained.

"And eventually, won over all our hearts." Splinter nodded.

April smiled at the story, understanding. "Who was the little turtle that first found you?" she inquired.

I suddenly slide over to Donatello, wrapping my arms around him in a hug. "This little cutie right here." I giggled.

"Mom." He whined at how I was embarrassing him. I giggled, rubbing the side of my face against his.

"Guys!" Mikey suddenly called from in front of the TV. We all paused to approached the TV.

"_And the police are completely baffled by this daring Bank robbery, boldly executed in broad daylight." _The New report announced.

_When aren't the police baffled. I mean seriously?_

_"If anyone has any information the police urge you to call the Crime Stoppers Hotline."_

Mikey shook his head at the broadcast, his arms folded tightly across his chest. "So-" he asked as the TV focused in on the crime scene. "Anybody wanna talk a wild guess what did this?"  
"The mousers." I grumbled at the familiar foot prints the new report showed.

"This must be what I hear Doctor Stockman talking about." April mumbled, approaching the TV to get a better look. "He's got the Mousers robbing banks."

"What do you know about this Stockman guy?' Raphael inquired.

"He's a genius." She admitted, "He's also nuts."

_Blunt, I like it._

_"_I use to work for him but when I got suspicious he turned the mousers on me!"

_What a way to let a person go. _

_"_Luckily I ran into all of you."

"So he destroyed our old lair." Leonardo concluded.

"Must have been one of his Mouser test runs." April agreed.

"But… that was our home." Mikey said softly. I frowned, taking his hand. He gripped it tightly, giving me a sad little look.

"Now he's graduated to banks." Donnie stepped forward.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Raphael stood up from the couch. "I say we shut down mouser central, permanently." He whipped out his Sais with a crazed grin. _Well that was a pretty cool line. _

"Violence is never the answer Raphael-" I glanced at the TV, frowning at the sight of the Mouser' foot prints. "But… it is always an option." I shrugged.

_Who was I trying to kid? I wanted revenge for what Stockman did just as much as my sons did. _

_"_I just love those Action Movie lines." Mikey chuckled at his older brother. "You write those yourself?"

April blinked, slowly reached up to rub her chin, thinking something over. "It wont is easy." She announced. "StockTronics is rigged with all the latest up to the minute security tech."

"Bring it on!' Mikey scoffed. "Allow me to introduce our very own secret weapon." He grabbed Donnie's shoulder with a smirk. "The techno turtle himself, DONNA-TELLO! Take a bow Don."

_My little genius! _

"Hah." My third oldest chuckled, embarrassed. "Cut it out"

"Can we go-" Raphael yelled, his hands trembling with anticipation. "PLEASE?!"

"Yes. We can. Just give us a few minutes to grab some stuff." I chuckled, flicking his forehead.

_Well, looks like we are all looking for a fight. Watch out Stockman, here we come. _

**_Wahoo! next chapter! I'm sorry if this was short or not. And don't worry, more Arinna and April friendship bonding will continue to the next chapter! Hope you liked this chapter too!_**

**_Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! _**


	6. Season1 Episode3Part3 AttackOfTheMousers

**_Hey Everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update! It's been almost a whole week! So, to make up for it, I made a super long chapter, just for you all! I hope you enjoy it!  
I also apologize before hand for any spelling and/or grammar errors there may be. _**

_Well hello there oh so loyal Fanfiction Readers! You've returned for another part of the story, have you?  
Well, you came at a perfect time. Quick, grab your camera and rocker launchers; we're about to head off on a mission!_

_Our first ever mission to be exact. Well, at least the boy's first mission that is. _

_Tonight we are sneaking into StockTronics to find Baxter Stockman, the man who destroyed our old home, and stop him from causing any more damage to the city. _

_Our tour guide today will be Ms. April O'Neil, a previous worker of StockTronics, until her boss decided to fire her… by sending Mouser robots after her. _

_What a jerk. _

**"**Alright April, so what exactly are we gonna go up against here?" I inquired, turning to the young adult, who was looking over our battle plan.

Lifting her hand, April thought for a moment. "I know he has security lasers, though I've never seen them in action. He has camera watching every square foot of the area as well."

"Oh... Lasers." I blinked. "Well, this should be a piece of cake."

"That is if we can get into the building." April added,  
"That shouldn't be too hard." I chuckled. "We got sweet lil Donnie on our side."

April smiled nodding her head. "Well, when we get in I can hack into the security system to give you some leverage with the cameras."

"You're going to come too?" I inquired.

"Of course." She insisted. "I'm just as involved as all of you, if not more so. I need to see this to the end."

Blinking, I smiled. "Of course. Just, stay close, okay? It might get hairy."

April nodded and looked pass me to the boys. Mikey had said some comment about Raphael's weight, and was now paying the price for it.  
"Uncle! Uncle!" my youngest shrieked as Raphael tackled him to the ground.

Sighed at them. "Boys. Get ready."

They paused. "Yes mom." Raph and Mikey got up and stuck their tongues out at one another, moving to get their weapons ready.

April chuckled. 'You have quite a handful." She commented.

"You have no idea." I mused.

There was a pause, as if April was hesitant to ask her next question. "…Was it hard?"

I looked at her, not sure what she was referring to. "Was what hard?"

"Raising four boys? I mean, you were only 19 when you found them, right?"

I nodded, moving sit across from her. "It was, yes."

"How did you manage?"

I rubbed the back of my head with a shrug. "I dunno. I just… for starters I had Master Splinter to help me. Even with his help though it was definitely the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life." I looked to the boys who were preparing for the fight at StockTronics. "It was definitely worth all the hard ships though."

April smiled at me, looking to the boys. "They seem like nice boys."  
'They are."

After that, we shared one last cup of tea before I moved to get myself ready. Grabbing my bow and bag of arrows, I narrowed my eyes.

_It was time to find the man that destroyed my home. _

"Mom?"

A soft voice caught my attention. Turning around, I smiled to see Leonardo standing at the doorway.  
"Hello Leo. Can I help you?"

Stepping into my room, Leo rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Uh… Well… sort of." He said slowly. Sitting down by my small desk, I watched him move to sit next to me. "I… need advice."

"Advice?" I inquired.

He nodded. "Master Splinter wants me to lead everyone into battle but… I don't think I can do it."

I frowned. "Why do you think that?"

He shrugged. "What if I make the wrong choice and get everyone killed?"

_Oh Leo, you sweet little turtle you. _

Reaching forward I grabbed his chin and lifted it up so he would look at me. "You wont get us all killed Leo, and if you make a wrong choice… then you make a wrong choice. No one is perfect. Failure is a part of life."

He blinked up at me. "What if that mistake goes terribly wrong?"

"Then… it is up to your brothers and you to pull yourselves out. Listen Leonardo, if you try as hard as you can, and work together with your brothers as a team, there is nothing you can not do."

"Really?" he smiled weakly.  
"Really." I nodded. My words seemed to comfort him and he gave me a sheepish smile.

_My little Leo was too sweet for his own good. He was always worrying about his family and took all the responsability on himself. In fact, now that I think about it, Splinter and me did the same thing. Since he was the oldest we always pushed him a little bit harder then his brothers and gave him all the burden of being leader. _

_I hope it didn't drain him too much. _

Leo watched as I pulled my hair back in a tight bun and placed my gloves on. When I opened my drawer, I pulled out some green paint and handed it to him.

He stared at it confused. "What is this for?"

I grinned. "I want to put on some green face paint. Like those military soldier do when they go on missions. Can you put some on me? Just two little lines?"

"Oh, yeah." Opening the lid, he placed a bit of paint on his fingers. Looking at me, he gently smeared two lines on my cheeks. When he reached down to close the lid back up, I beat him to it and grabbed a bit of paint.

I quickly reached up and smeared some on is forehead.

"Hey!" he laughed, pulling back.

"What?" I asked innocently. "You can't even see it. It blends in with your skin too much."

"That isn't the point." He reached up to rub it off. "I can still feel it."

I laughed and smeared some on his elbow.

"Mom!"

I cackled, poking and jabbing him wildly in the sides. He laughed as I tackled him to the ground, tickling him.  
"S-Stop- ahaha!" he laughed, trying to swat my hands away. I tickled him for a few minutes before finally taking pity and letting him up.

Jumping up, he gave me a small smile. "Thanks for the advice mom."

"No problem dear." I waved to him. "We better leave soon though. Go get your brothers." Nodding her turned to leave.

I snickered as I watched him go though. For un-noticed by him, I had painted "_Cutie Pie_" on the back of his shell.

I decided not to say anything and see how long it would take for him to notice.

After that we left towards StockTronics, we moved through the sewers. We would enter from there into the ventilation system when we got there.

It was full proof plan… sort of.

"Pfft." Raphael snickered in front of me. I blinked, looking to see what he was laughing at. It was then that I realized that he had noticed what I had painted on Leo's back.

I giggled along with Raphael, who gave me a thumbs. Leo looked over his shoulder at us suspiciously, but we stopped laughing, giving him innocent smiles.

"Shh." Donnie suddenly commanded, signaling for us to stop. Looking over Leo's shoulder I watched as April snuck under the alarm system and opened it up for Donnie and her to hack into.

"Alarms in the Sewers?" Mikey questioned. "Is this guy paranoid or what?"

"Definitely." I agreed in a soft whisper. Looking around, I scanned for any other alarm. Only seeing the one Donnie was working on, I relaxed a bit.

"Will you shut it?" Raphael narrowed his eyes at his baby brother.

"I'm just saying." Mikey shrugged.

"It's a valid point." I agreed. Mikey pointed at me with a smile.

"Mom agrees." He said smugly. Raphael sighed, shacking his head.

"Could April and I have some quiet?" Donnie said over his shoulder. Looking back to the adult, he smiled. "This is very delicate work."

_…What was that? _

My eyes widened when Donnie smiled brightly at April.

_Oh…Oh! OH! Is this what I think it was? Does my Donnie have a crush? His first crush? _

_On a women so much older then him? Well, love is love, you can't argue against it. AWWWW! This is so cute! My little Genius~!_

_Hey wait a minute... Donnie is technically a teenager right now in human years, right? He is half human after all. _

_What about his turtle years though?_

_"_Oh." Mikey imitated his older brother. "April and I. This is delicate work." He folded his arm with a frown. "Give me break." He scoffed.

I giggled a bit, covering my mouth. However, Donnie's little crush on April kept coming into my mind.

"Donnie?" I whispered towards him.

"Mom. I'm concentrating." he mumbled.

"I know, but how long does it take for a normal turtle to age into an adult?"

"It depends on the type of Turtle."

"Well... say they were your type of turtle?"

"My type?"

"You know, before you were mutated."

"Oh then..." he shrugged, still completely focused on the security system. "20 to 40 years, I'm not sure Mom. I really have to focus."

"Hmm." I rubbed my chin. "So then it would still be considered a weird relationship to most people since your ages are so far apart. And... you know, you are different species."

Donnie paused, looking over his shoulder at me. "I beg your pardon?" he blinked.

"...Nothing." I said quickly, hiding behind Raphael.

When they had finished disarming the alarm system we kept moving. We managed to get into the ventilation system and moved all the way up to the floor the security room was. Pausing when some guards passed by, Raphael opened the vent. "Is this the place?" he inquired.

"There is a computer terminal in that lab." April nodded. "Get me in an I can create blanks spots in the security system to get you though to Doctor Stockman's main lab."

"Don't look know, we already got a blank spot right here." Raph pointed to Mikey.

"Hey." He whined.  
"Raphael." I scolded from the back, giving him a pointed look.  
"Uh… Sorry mom." He sighed, knowing he had been busted. Mikey snickered in victory, getting a glare from his brother.

Leaping out of the vent Raphael helped April to the ground. Mikey, Donnie and Leo followed, while I was last out.  
"Here Mom." Leo turned around as soon as he was out. "Let me help you."

Knowing he was probably worried about my ankle I smiled at him. "Thank you Cutie Pie." I smiled as he helped me out of the vent.

He frowned a bit at the name, looking embarrassed. "Mom, we're on a Ninja mission." he mumbled.

"Oh, right... Thank you Leonardo."

"No problem." he rolled his eyes at me.

With a smile, I looked to Raphael, who was crouching by the door. He whipped out his Sai, but paused to look over his shoulder at April and me. He smirked, and unlocked the door using his Sai.

"Amazing." April commented.

Raphael smirked again, twirling his sai back into his belt.

_I was pretty sure he was showing off… but I was fan girling too much to care. It was so cool how he picked the lock with his weapon just now! _

_Maybe I should be a little concerned my son knows how to pick locks? Hmmm… oh well. _

Rushing into the room, my boys looked around for any sign of guards. Seeing none they motioned for April to move inside. She quickly approached the computer and got to work.

"I'm in." she announced after a few seconds. "I'm blanking the camera along that corridor at 10 second intervals. So you have to keep moving."

The boys and me exchanged looks, nodding. When April was done talking, we rushed for the door.

"We'll be right back." Leo promised before he disappeared. April didn't even have time to look back at us before we were gone.

_I wonder if she thought it was cool? Or maybe weird? Or maybe both?!_

_I dunno. _

Anyway, back to the action. My sons and me ran through the halls at amazing speed, dodging the cameras easily, just as April said.

We got to Stockman's man lab easily, but when we got in it was pitch black.

"This is too quiet." Leo announced.

_I definitely agree. _

"Uh… guys?' Mikey spoke up. "My Turtle sense is tingling."

"You have a Turtle sense?" I gawked at him.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"What? That is so cool." My eyes widened.

"You didn't know?" Raphael smirked behind me.

"No, I didn't." I looked at him. "How come you boys never-" I trailed off when they all gave me funny smiles. "…Oh, oh you're just messing with me." I narrowed my eyes.

They all laughed.

"You little liars." I wrapped my arms around Raphael's shoulder, giving him a noggie.

Just as I pulled away, the door behind us close, and the lights flickered on. _Oop, apparently Mikey's fake Turtle sense was right. _

"_Intruders?" _A voice boomed overhead. "_Here to steal MY secrets? You'll leave here with nothing. Not even your lives."_

"Uh… not really?" I called up with a shrug. "I don't really care about what sort of things you make.' I mumbled the last part.

There was a pause as an infer-red camera zoomed in on us. _Who uses infer-red cameras? I mean, really? _

_"What on earth are you?" _Stockman gasped as he stared at the screen.

_Well maybe if you didn't use infer-red cameras you would know, but you know, that is just me. You use whatever sort of cameras you want._

_"Wait, I see one human life form. Female."_

I blinked. "Oh… yeah, that is me." I nodded. The boys glanced at me.

"_What are the rest of you though?" _Stockman mumbled to himself. He rubbed his chin "_Hmm, I suppose I'll just have to dissect you to find out."_

_Whoa! Dude! Not cool! Like I would allow that!_

A few large machines came towards us, shooting lasers.

_Oh yeah, April mentioned something about Lasers. _

_Right._

Rushing forward, I could see a small ladder leading up to the area Stockman was. I narrowed my eyes towards it, and sprinted to it. The Lasers didn't focus too much on me, and I easily dodged any beam that came near me.

As I got to the Ladder I looked over my shoulder just in time to see Donnie throw himself at one of the machines, clinging on to it's back. Using it, he fired towards the other lasers, destroying them.

"Yeah!" Leo and Raph cheered.

"That's my boy!" I called to him. He paused from destroying the laser he was on to smile at me.

With a chuckle I began to climb the ladder. Stockman didn't seem to notice when I entered the room and pulled out my bow.

"Hey." I called. He jumped in surprise, whirling around.

"Who-?" he froze, staring at me. I narrowed my eyes, lifting my bow towards him, getting an arrow ready.

"It is over Stockman." I announced.

He continued to stare, looking exasperated. "You-" he murmured, as if caught in a daze.

I blinked. _Did I have something on my face? Maybe he was one of those guys who were easily stunned? _

This awkward silence fill the air as we stared at each other. He blinked, before finally speaking up.

"Who… are you?" he asked breathlessly.

"…Uh… Arinna?" I said slowly, a little freaked out by how intensely he was staring at me.

He suddenly cleared his throat and straightened his back. "Well, hello my dear. I am Baxter Stockman." He looked me up and down. "What a pleasure to meet you Arinna."  
"Yeah… okay then." I nodded quickly, keeping my arrow ready to fire. Keeping his smile, he looked back at the controls for a brief moment, and shrieked when Mikey suddenly leapt up to the glass. Punching through it, he stepped in with his brothers.

I smiled at them.

"Your rain of terror is over Stockman." Leonardo lifted his blade out. Mikey blinked, smiling at his older brother.

_Oohh! I just got Goosebumps. That was so cool. _

"Have you been practicing that?"

"You like it?" Leo grinned.

"I loved it." Leo looked at me with a wide smile. "You have to say something cool like that when we leave too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Something wicked. I don't even know what, but something cool."

Leo laughed. "Alright, I'll think about it."

"Uh-"

We paused, remembering that Stockman was still there.

"What are you?" Stockman crawled back a bit. Behind him the door opened and April stepped out.

_What the- how did she get there?_

_"_Their with me." She announced, causing Stockman to look back at her in surprise.

"April?" Stockman gawked at her. "You're alive?"

"And kicking." She strolled in, smiling at us thankfully. "I've got enough evidence to put you away from years Stockman."

Narrowing his eyes, he reached his hand up to press a button.

_Ah! Why did we let him get so close to the controls?!_

_"_That's enough." Raphael growled, reaching forward to grab the older Doctor and yank him away.

An alarm began to blare, giving me a bad feeling.

"Hah! Too late!' Baxter cackled. "I recalled the Mouser horde from their latest mission. They'll be here any second. They'll rip you to pieces!"

_Oh boy. This isn't good. _

_"_April?" Leo turned to her hopefully. She rushed for the computer.

"I'll have to shut the whole system down."  
"I'll help." Donnie stepped forward.

"You're doomed." Stockman laughed. "Listen."

We all paused, hearing the sound of approaching metal. The mousers were close.

"Uh… yeah, I don't mean to sound panicky or anything you two, but how about we speed up the technological process?" I laughed nervously.

Below us, the doors opened and the Mousers marched in.

_Jeez those little guys got here fast! Where we they on their mission? Right across the street? _

Narrowing her eyes, April typed wildly on the computer.

"April." Leo looked out the window, seeing the mouser's below. "Now is the time."

"Ugh, the system isn't responding." The red head announced in frustration.

_Of course it isn't. Systems never work when you want them too. _

As Donnie began to type in, I heard the small sounds of retreating footsteps behind me. Whirling around, my eyes widened to see Stockman heading for the elevator.

"Hey!" I yelled. The boys snapped their attentions to the elevator.

Stockman smirked at us. "You should never have matched wits with me." He paused, looking at me. He smirked cockily. "Though I do feel quite guilty about having to place such a lovely lady like yourself in a situation like this. Perhaps if you survive we could have tea." He smiled at me.

I froze, blinking wildly at him. Slowly my mouth opened, realization dawning on me.

"Oh… my… gosh… Are you hitting on me?!" I demanded, severely horrified.

_EWWWWWWW! I knew he was giving me a creeper stare earlier!_

"Hey! Back off dunder head!' Raphael growled, stepping in front of me protectively. I hid behind him, gagging at the thought.

_I needed to go home and wash me ears… and eyes… and brain. I just need a really good bath. _

Without another word Stockman disappeared down the elevator.

"He's getting away!" Mikey yelled.

"Let him go." Raphael called, grabbing me hand and pulling me with him. "We got bigger problems." He turned to the glass, where Mousers began to crash in.

Backing up to Donnie and April, I looked to my sons. They narrowed their eyes, prepared to fight to the death.  
"At least we'll go out fighting." My second oldest announced.

"Actually, I don't want to go out at all." Mikey frowned. I placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a warm smile. He blinked, slowly smiling back.

"Well… I guess it isn't so bad if you're here with us Mom. Though… I would prefer it if you weren't here too." He said softly.

"Eh, it is okay. I can skip cleaning the kitchen now." I mused. The boys chuckled a bit.

"It's not working!" April screamed behind us, having tried for the 10th time to turn off the mousers.

"Keep trying!' my third youngest insisted.

"This is it. It's been fun guys." Raphael whipped out his Sais.

"Even me Raph?" Mikey asked hopefully. My second oldest looked over his shoulder at his baby brother.

"Even you Mikey. Especially you." They smiled at each other.

_Aww, that was cute. If I make it out of here I definitely have to add that to my journal of all the cute things my sons have done. _

Reaching out, I took Raph and Mikey's hands. When they looked back at me, I gave them a warm smile.  
"I'm glad." I said softly. "That I got to meet you all."

_Wow… to think that… this was the end? My life seemed to flash before my eyes. All the moments I spent with Splinter, my sons, my brother, all of them. _

_And I wouldn't change a single moment of my life, not for everything in the world. _

_"_Thank you." I grinned. They smiled weakly back, squeezing my hand.

Prepared for the worst, and ready to die with my sons, I was dumbfounded when all the mousers suddenly stopped. They lowered their heads, showing blinking yellow lights on the servo screens.

"Huh?" I titled my head.

Carefully reaching down, Leo poked on of the bots with his sword. They didn't move. Leo grinned.

_…Oh! Take that Stockman! You weirdo! We denied death! In your face!_

With a cheer victory I leapt towards Leonardo and gave him a big hug. He laughed, hugging me back tightly.

"Good job April! I've never seen anything like that. ' Donnie grinned. As I pulled away from Leo, I looked to April to thank her, but frowned at the pale look on her face.

_…That's never a good look to have when you are suppose to be celebrating. _

_"_Uh…guys?" April said weakly as Mikey picked up one of the Mouser's and made faces at it.

"Guys?" she said again, a little more panicked. The celebrating paused, all of the boys confused. "I wasn't able to shut them down."

"They look pretty shut down to me." Mikey lifted one up. That is when I noticed that it was no longer blinking a yellow light. It was blinking a red light.

"The only way I could stop them was by initiating an overload sequence."

My eyes widened when the Mouser's began to smoke. _A few years ago, when I was still living with my brother, I had once over loaded our microwave. _

_That didn't end well, at all. _

_So… when she said that these bots are overloading…_

_"_Lets get out of here!" Mikey screamed, dropping the Mouser to the ground. The boys rushed for the opening to the room, leaping out.

_Bombs and explosions. They were never good!_

"Mom!" Raphael grabbed me and picked me up so I wouldn't have to land on my ankle. I didn't protest as we leapt out of the room and to the ground below. Donnie quickly followed, carrying April the same way.

We ran for the door, quickly moving back to the ventilation shaft we first arrived in and to the sewers below. Behind us a large explosion could be heard.

With a huff, I glanced at Leo, who was running beside me. "…Leo!' I panted, catching his attention.  
"Yeah Mom?" he looked confused to why I wanted to talk to him while we were running away from an exploding building. I gave him a very serious look. "…What?" he frowned. "Does your ankle hurt? You need help?" he began to reach for me.

I grabbed his hand, stopping him. "…This buidin' is on fire!" I suddenly sang.

Leo's eyes widened.

"This Buildin' is on fire! We're walking on fire!" I continued to sing my weird version of "Girl on Fire" by Alicia Keys.

In front of us, Mikey looked over his shoulder with a laugh. Soon everyone was laughing at my weird song.

When we got further into the sewers we began to slow down to catch our breath, but I didn't stop singing.

April gave me a funny look, trying to laugh, but it was hard from how out of breath she was.

"Looks like a girl but she's a flame. So bright she can burn your eyes, better look the other away." I reached out and grabbed Mikey's hands, dancing with him. "You can try but you'll never forget her name. She's on top of the world, the hottest of the hottest girls say 'ohh' we got our feet on the ground and we're burning it down~!"

Behind me, April looked at Donnie with a smile. "Does she always do this?"

"All the time." Donnie grinned.

_Yeah I did this all the time. I was pumped! We actually survived and were victorious! We beat Stockman… who really disturbed me! Yay!_

_"_Ohhh! We got our heads in the clouds, were not coming down!" Mikey began to sing with me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. Soon everyone was singing and wrapping our arms around each other's shoulders, cheering in victory.

We went all the way home like that. It must have been quite a sight for Splinter to see.

Speaking of Splinter, he must have heard us coming a mile away because he already had tea and everything set out. As soon as we got back we grabbed our tea and turned on the news.

"_And the authorities are still completely perplexed-"_

_When aren't they?_

_"On the destruction of the StockTronics building and the sudden disappearance of Doctor Baxter Stockman."_

Splinter turned to April. "What will you do now Ms. O'Neil?" he inquired. "You are most certainly out of a job."

"I'm not exactly sure." She admitted with a frown.

"We'll help you get back on your feet." Donnie announced.

_Aww, my sweet little genius!_

_"_You guys." April smiled brightly at them all. "You've all been- well, great! And by guys I guess I mean four big talking turtles, their Mom, and a giant talking Rat." She placed a hand on Splinter's shoulder.

"Here is to the new team!" Leo cheered, holding out his cup. We all followed suit, lifting our cups with in victory. Splinter watched with an amused smile behind us.

"Oh, hey, Mom!" Leo grinned at me.

"Hmm?"

He suddenly got embarrassed, and laughed nervously, growing timid. "Uh… hehe. I guess we... rated out the mouser hunter?"

I blinked, recalling how I told Leo he had to say something cool when we defeated Stockman. I thought deeply about what he just said. There was Stockman, the mouse hunter, who used Mousers to hunt rats and we rated Stockman out- oh! I get it! I Get it!

With a grin, I pointed to him. "Ah!" I rushed forward and hugged him. "That was so cute!"

"Cute?" He frowned. "Last time you said I was cool."

"Yes, I did. This time though, you were super cute!' I pressed the side of my face to his and squished our faces together.

"Mom!" he whined.

"Haha!

"Really Leo?" Raphael smirked, looking at us. "That was so lame!"

"What? It was not." Leo argued.  
"Was too!" Mikey snickered.

"Extremely lame." Donnie agreed.

Furious, Leo pulled away from me. "I'll show you lame!" he rushed for them, tackling them all into the ground. I watched as they began to wrestle, and giggled a bit. Behind me, Splinter sighed, shacking his head while April laughed with me.

"Take it back!"

"Never! _Cutie Pie!" _Raphael cackled.

"Cutie Pie?!" Leo growled angrily. "Don't call me that!"

"Why not? It says it on the back of your shell." Mikey giggled. Donnie covered his eyes, falling onto his shell, laughing hard. Horrified, Leo jumped to his feet in attempts to see the paint. Feeling some dry paint on his back, he knew what his brothers were saying was true.

"MOM!" he turned to me, his face 5 different shades of red.

"Oh, gotta go." I bolted for the stairs.

"MOM!" My oldest chased after me, embarrassed beyond belief. I couldn't help but laugh.

_Yeah... This was my home. _


	7. Season1 Episode4Part1 Meet Casey Jones

**_Hey everyone, so I seem to basically be following the flow of the normal episodes right now, even though I said I would be going in random order based on what you want. Haha XD_**

**_Anyway, this is the third episode of season one, Meet Casey Jones. _**

**_A lot of you wanted my to introduce Casey Jones before I started doing random episodes, so I thought I would. Besides, I love Casey. Can't wait for him to me Arinna. XD_**

**_Anyway, here is chapter one! I hope you like it! _**

_How do I say this? _

_Okay, maybe I should just start from the beginning. My name is Arinna. Yeah, hi, you already know me. I mean, if you don't then you should really go back to the last few chapters. I mean seriously, did you just skip to the latest chapter or what? _

_Okay, anyway, today I'm going to tell you about the time my second oldest son, Raphael, met his Soul Friend. _

_Don't mistake that with Soul Mate. This is a Soul FRIEND. _

_I'm not joking with you. These two were destined to be buds. _

_And who is this Soul Friend of Raph's I bet you are asking. Well, his name is Casey Jones. A vigilante for good old New York City. _

_I have to admit, when I first met Casey, I was a little weary of him. Not because of his looks or attitude, nothing like that. It was because of what he was doing. _

_My brother had been a vigilante in his youth, so looking at Casey just reminded me of him. Casey was a really good guy after all and was just standing up for the little guy, just like my brother always did. _

_Anyway, it started out like any normal day. I was currently making some snacks for the boys since they were whining about being hungry. _

_While they were waiting, Mikey began to taunt Raphael, which he often did when he was bored. The two got into a little rough housing, but Mikey took his brother's rage too far. He continued to belittle his older brother, until Raphael snapped and reached for a metal pipe. _

_I knew they were just messing around, but when Raph picked up that pipe, things took a turn for the worse. _

Shocked, the plate in my hand slipped from my hand and crashed into the ground. I didn't care and rushed for my sons.

Raphael had knocked Mikey to the ground, and was holding the pipe above his head, ready to inflict terrible damage on his baby brother, who was screaming at him to stop.

"Raphael! Have you lost your mind?" Leo, since he was closer, beat my to the two, and grabbed Raphael's arm, yanking him back.

Raphael, too caught up in his anger, snapped a dark look at his brother.

"Are you okay Mikey?" Donnie gasped, rushing forward. 'What were you think Raph?!"

Breathing heavily, Raphael opened his mouth to answer. Stopping, and kneeling down to Mikey, I looked at him in worry.

"Raphael." I looked towards him, stunned. Snapping his attention to me, his eyes widened in fear. We stared at each other for a few seconds, neither of us knowing what to say.  
"I...I..." he stammered.

"You're anger is like acid my son." Splinter said softly. "It only causes damage. A true learns to balance out the anger with compassion." he paused to look at me.

_Why were they all looking to me, seriously. It was like they were expecting me to burst out crying or something. _

Taking a shaky breath, Raph jumped to his feet. "I need some air." He announced, rushing for the exit. I watched him go; only then remembering what he had almost done to Michelangelo.

Frowning, I looked to Master Splinter, who had the same saddened look. Mikey looked ready to follow his older brother, but we held him back, knowing Raphael need some space and time to think.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly, looking him over for any injuries.

"Fine." He said slowly, looking to the door, as if hoping Raphael would come back. "…This was my fault."

"No it wasn't." I said softly.  
"Yeah it was. I was just teasing him but…" Mikey rubbed the back of his head.

I looked to Donnie and Leo, who were probably thinking the same thing I was.

"You're brother has a lot of anger bottled up inside him Michelangelo. It is hard for him to get it out in a none violent way." Master Splinter stepped forward.

"Yeah but-"  
"He needs times." I assured, taking my youngest sons' hand. "Come on. Why don't we go finish making those snacks?"

Even the mention of food didn't lift Mikey's spirits as it usually did.

He must have been really upset about all this.

_My little sweet heart._

With a small nod he allowed me to lead him to the kitchen, where I was baking cookies.

"Cookies?" he asked.

"Yeah." I grinned, lifting up the bowl of cookie dough. He eyed it hungrily. Frowning suspiciously I yanked the bowl back just as he was about to try and snatch a finger full. "Ah, ah, ah." I shook my finger at him.

"Aww, come on Mom." He pouted. "Just a little bit?"

"No." I scolded. "These are for cookies."

"They all end up in the same place anyway."

I smirked at him. "Fine." I agreed. Before he could reach forward, I quickly added, "I will give you some. But you can use your fingers."

The pulled his hand back, confused. "Huh?"

Sticking my hand in the bowl I scooped out a little bit and placed it on the top of his snout. Crossing his eyes, he stared at the cookie dough. "You can eat that." I explained. "However you can't use your hands."

Realizing what I meant, he frowned in concentration. Sticking out his tongue, he struggled to touch his nose with it so he could lick up the cookie dough. I giggled at my son's attempts as he waved his arms wildly, focusing so hard on the task.

_How come he could never focus this hard in training yet can focus for cookie dough? _

About 5 minutes later Donatello came into the room, smelling the first patch of cookies in the oven. "Hey mom are you making-" he trailed off as he stared at Mikey, who was standing on top of the table for some reason, with his eyes crossed, still trying to get the cookie dough with his tongue. "…Mikey… what are you doing?" my third oldest sighed.

"Cookie dough… must… eat!" Mikey yelled with determination blazing in his eyes.

I laughed at the sight, shacking my head.

"Cookie dough?" Donnie asked, his eyes widening, as if he wanted some too. He turned to me, knowing I already knew what he wanted.

With a huff, I scooped up a bit and placed it on his snout as well. "You want cookie dough, you must work for it." I announced.

Looking un-amused, Donnie sighed. "There is really no point to this. My tongue is not long enough to reach-"

"Chicken!" Mikey mocked from his spot on the table.

"Chicken?" Donnie turned to him, insulted.

"Yeah. You're just afraid to embarrass yourself and that I will beat you." Mikey smirked at his brother. Donnie frowned slowly, folding his arms. After a short while, he slowly stuck his tongue and tried to reach for his snout/the cookie dough.

I watched silently from the oven, my expression blank.

On the inside of my brain however, I was cackling my eyes balls out.

_THEY WERE BOTH SO CUTE! I remember my brother doing this to my all the time when I was younger. Joke was always on him though. I always beat him at this game.  
_After a while the two began to insult each other, making bets on who would get to the cookie dough first.

"So we agree, you stay out of my lab for a month when I win."  
"Hah, and when _I win_, you have to make me a super awesome Battle Shell!"

"Battle what-?" Donnie asked him from within his concentration to retrieve the cookie dough.

"A Battle Shell!" Mikey grinned. "You know, you can completely Turtle up that car we got!"

_Turtle up? Isn't that even an actual term?_

Donnie sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'm busy with a lot of other things Mikey."

_I'm not even sure I like the idea of a Battle Shell. I mean, don't get me wrong, it sounds wickedly cool. However, trusting my over energetic sons, who are like trouble magnets, behind the steering wheel of a high dangerous vehicle. You can't blame me for being worried. _

"Aw come on!" Mikey whined. He paused when Leonardo came into the kitchen looking for water. My oldest paused at the doorway, staring at his brothers with wide eyes.

"…What are you two doing?" he gawked at them.  
"We are locked in an epic race for the Cookie Dough… and a Turtle Shell!" Mikey cackled.

"Never happening." His brother grumbled, looking back at the cookie dough on his nose.

Leo looked to me, confused. "Why are they-"  
"If they wanted cookie dough, they have to get it off of their noses without using their hands-" I paused when Mikey began to lift his foot towards his nose. "And feet!" I snapped.

"Aww." He whined lowering his foot back to the ground.

"So they have to use their tongues?" Leo inquired.

"Correct." Without meaning to I reached forward and poked his nose, which I often did when the boys answered a question correctly. However, I forgot I still had cookie dough on my finger and smeared a bit on the end of his snout.

Blinking, he reached up to take it off, and was shocked when Donnie suddenly whipped his Bo staff out, knocking his brother's hand away.

"That is cheating Leo!" Mikey screamed, jabbing a finger at him. "Mom just said you can't use your hands or feet!"

Dumbfounded, he looked at me. "I didn't want cookie dough though."

I shrugged. "Rules are rules."

Frowning, he crossed his eyes to stare at the cookie dough. With a sigh, he glanced at me. "Do I have to?"

"Well, you could keep it like that until you take a shower." I suggested.

Not wanting to wait that long, he grumbled something, looking a little embarrassed. Behind him, his brothers snickered.

"Looks like Leo is too embarrassed to participate." Donnie giggled.

"Chicken." Mikey cackled.

Leo gave them a sharp look. "I am not."

"Are too. Chicken. Chickenardo!" Mikey mimicked the motions of a chicken. Frowning, Leo marched towards them, folding his arms.

They stared at him expectantly.

His cheeks flushing ever so slightly and he glanced back at me, as if to see if I was watching. I pretended to be focusing on the cookies, which seemed to put him at ease a bit more.

Slowly opening his mouth, he began to reach up to his snout with his tongue, attempting to grab the cookie dough. He could not reach his snout though, just as his brothers weren't able to.

After 10 minutes of trying, he sighed. "This is impossible."  
"Agreed." Donnie frowned.  
Mikey refused to give up, and continued to stretch his tongue, craving delicious cookie dough.

With a laugh, I caught their attention. "Giving up already?" I mused.

"Our tongues weren't meant to stretch that far. It is physically impossible." Donnie concluded.

"I wouldn't say that."

The boys looked unconvinced as they stared at me. Rolling my eyes, I reached into the bowl to scoop up the remaining cooking dough. Placing it on the very tip of my nose, the boys' eyes widened curiously.

With a smirk I stuck out my tongue and easily reached up to lick.

"Whoa- what?!" Mikey and his brothers gawked at me. "How did you-?"

"Genetics my dear boy." I explained.

_Thus why my brother would always lose when he stuck the cookie dough on my nose. Though, later on he began to see his mistake and placed the cookie dough on my forehead instead. Yeah, that was a little tougher. _

"That's unfair." Donnie frowned. "Well never reach the cookie dough."

I chuckled. "I suppose you'll just have to be creative."

"You said we couldn't use our hands or feet though."

"True."

"…." Donnie looked at his arm. Using his wrist, his slowly reached up to his nose. Glancing at me, to see if I would stop him, he removed the cookie dough.

Mikey gasped, looking to me to see if it was okay. Seeing that I said nothing, he grinned. "You're a genius Don!" he giggled using his wrist to remove the Cookie Dough and gobble it down.

"It was that simple?" Leo mused, doing the same.

"A lesson to you all. Think outside the box." I straightened my back and made my voice sound like Splinters. The boys laughed at that.

_Good thing Splinter wasn't in here to hear that though. He would use his Arinna mimicking voice on me. And trust me when I saw, he can really mimic voices! I mean, to the letter! He sounds just like me when he mimics my voice. It is sort of scary sometimes. _

"Alright, here are the cookies." I placed the plate in front of them all. "I'm going to go bring some of these to Master Splinter."

Grabbing a handful the boys grinned. "Thanks mom."

With a smile I left the kitchen and moved towards Splinter's room. On the way there, I couldn't help but think of Raphael.

_Where was he right now? Was he alright? Was he picking any fights?_

_I hoped not. _

_I also hoped he would come home soon. It wasn't the same without my little Raphie around._

**_I have around 5 other siblings. My mother would always do the 'Cookie Dough Game' with us all when we were younger. It had to be one of the funniest things I've ever done, even to this day. And I can completely picture the turtles doing this too! XD Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
_**

**_I apologize for any spelling and/or Grammatical errors you might find in this chapter. _**


End file.
